Monster:A Tale Of Beauty
by I am Lady Stardust
Summary: Nadia thought she was normal but her sixteenth birthday changed her life. Now, exiled to a foreign land, sold by her own father, she must learn to love someone who isn't quite man and isn't quite beast while coming to terms with the monster in herself.
1. Chapter 1

::: Sorry to reupload! Had to make some minor changes. Namely... names hehe. I originally wrote Monster when I was 16 and going through my "Emo/Goth" phase. However, now that I am older I've come to realize that the names didn't quite match up right and so several people got new names. Including Briar. Nadia is one of my favorite names and I feel it fits her very well.:::

:::Also, this gives me an opportunity to share some exciting news! It's still a ways off... But when I post chapter 7 I will be posting a link to a picture of Nadia and her love interest. I can't post them now because there's some... spoilers...:::

:::Last thing. Updates will be every Monday and Wednesday. Because I said so:::

I was often called Beauty. I hated the nickname. It stood for everything I was and everything I didn't want to be. Yes, I was beautiful but no one ever looked beyond my pretty face. No one cared that there was a soul behind my big violet eyes. No one cared that my sensual lips could speak. No one cared that beneath my outer beauty lay an inner monster. But I knew. I alone knew of the temper that lay dormant within. I alone knew what my long, slender fingers were capable of. That was why we had moved to Arumead in the first place. Arumead was a land where people dismissed the extraordinary as simple fairy magic. Where when people vanished they were simply deemed stolen by trolls. When people were miraculously healed it was just a bit of fairy blood in their bloodline. Arumead was where magical people went to disappear. Arumead was where I had been brought to disappear.

The truth is, my journey began before I ever met Dryden. It began even before I had come to Arumead. It began before I was born, but I did not know that until later. I was born into a prominent family in Hinterland. My father was a powerful merchant and my mother was distant kin to the royal family. To say that I was born into wealth and power would be an understatement. We were as close to being royalty as you could get without actually being royal. I don't remember my mother. She died when I was very young. I was raised by many nannies and my two older sisters and I was spoilt rotten. I had everything a child could want but I was not satisfied. I didn't want fancy toys and frills. I simply wanted to be outside. I loved the garden and spent as much time there as I could. I climbed the trees, I splashed in the stream, I caught all manner of small animals and drove my caretakers up the walls. It wasn't that I was disobedient, I was simply very lively. My father was content just so long as I did not make a public spectacle. I understood from a very young age that I was to behave like a lady in public and I quickly mastered the art of acting as such. I curtsied and danced and spoke with the best of them and no one knew that away from the public eye, I was as wild as a street urchin.

As I grew older it soon became apparent that I would surpass my sisters in beauty. Adelaide and Cosette were both very sought after for their beauty, but even at a young age I rivaled them. As soon as they realized this tension grew between us. I was no longer their cute little sister, I was competition. I understood that my beauty was the cause of the malice that my sisters, especially Cosette, felt and I was saddened by that. The more that people spoke of my beauty, the more that I hated it. The prettier I became the less people would actually converse with me. The less they would take interest in anything other than my appearance. I began to resent the parties and balls that were held and that I was expected to go to, but there was nothing that I could do about it. By the age of fifteen I no longer wanted to be beautiful. By the age of fifteen I was angry and bitter at the world for trying to turn me into a perfect china doll.

Things began to get strange shortly around that time. People I was angry at became sick, turned up dead, or simply went missing. It rained when I was sad without fail. Anything I touched when I was happy flourished, anything I touched in anger died. No one saw the connection until my sixteenth birthday party. I was sulking around in a frilly dress that my sisters had forced me to wear. The weather matched my irritated mood. It wasn't raining, but the weather wasn't pleasant either. I sat in a chair and looked pretty, as was expected of me, as people came and wished me well. Eventually, people became caught up in the thrill of the party and I was free to slip away. I snuck out to the garden, away from the raucous noise and frivolous bustle of the crowd. It wasn't long before I heard someone behind me. A distant cousin, Cornelia had followed me outside. She was a spiteful girl, who everyone said possibly rivaled even my beauty. I ignored her. "What's wrong Nadia? Aren't you enjoying the party?" Her voice was soft, gentle even.

I looked over at her and decided I would humor her. "Not really. I've never much cared for large social events."

"Why ever not?" She cooed.

"I hate having to act like someone I'm not. I hate the fact that no one sees past my pretty face. No one even really talks to me. I just sit in a corner and look like a deaf, dumb china doll."

She laughed. It was a light, tinkling sound, like shattered glass. "Nadia, that is the life of a noblewoman! But of course no one will take you seriously if you keep letting your sisters dress you in those hand-me-downs."

I ignored the jibe and stared out into the garden. It was just like Cornelia to try and provoke me. "Or perhaps you don't want to be taken seriously? Because if others took you seriously then you would have to take yourself seriously."

"And why would I not take myself seriously Cornelia?" I glanced over into her cherub's face. Her pouty lips were twisted into a smirk.

"Because it would mean that you would have to quit running around like a street urchin. It would mean that you would have to be a respectable young woman. As it is you're a joke. You, my dear cousin, are the family joke. Some even question whether you have the same father as Adelaide and Cosette what with them growing up to be proper ladies after all."

I didn't even stay to listen to the rest. I knew that if I did I would probably end up doing something stupid. I walked back to the party and sat in a chair in the corner. I knew that some people suspected the things that Cornelia had said, but I ignored it all as much as possible. Even though my sisters and I were all beautiful, I looked nothing like them. They both had straight, blond hair and blue eyes, just like our mother and father had. My hair was dark, near black and very curly and my violet colored eyes. I was shorter than everyone in my family as well. Still, my father had never even so much as hinted to my being illegitimate. He treated me the same as he treated my sisters. He didn't pay much attention to any of us.

Cornelia made her way back inside. She perched herself on the chair next to mine. I started to get up, but she spoke before I could move. "Some say your mother was a whore. I think I agree with them." I stood up to walk away. Cornelia stood up and followed me. "I think the reason you have such a problem with being a proper lady is that you're not suited for anything but harlotry yourself."

I couldn't take it. The insult against my mother had broken the restraint I had been showing. I turned to face her. "Don't you ever insult me or my mother again."

She leaned in close to my face, "You and your mother, are nothing but whores."

I slapped her. I slapped her hard. Her eyes went wide as she raised her hand to her face. She touched the red welt on her cheek and gasped as she began to tremble. A small black dot formed in the center of the red mark. The black began to spread, streaking across her cheek like some kind of dark spiderweb. And then, she crumpled to the floor. I began to back away. Someone screamed. Overhead lightning cracked and it began to rain. My father shoved his way through the crowd to where Cornelia lay. "What happened!" He shouted. Everyone went silent. He turned to me, "What happened?"

"I- I... She insulted mother. I slapped her." I stammered.

He turned Cornelia over and saw the black mark that was still spreading. He looked up at me with fear and confusion. "What happened?" His voice was a near whisper. That whisper spread through the crowd.

But the only whisper I heard was several people saying, "She's a witch!"

I ran out to the garden where there were no people. No one bothered to follow me. Everyone thought I was a witch. They thought I'd killed Cornelia on purpose. I curled myself up behind a rose bush and buried my face in the skirt, not caring that my tears would stain my dress. I didn't want to know what they would do to me. People supposed of witchcraft were burned at the stake by the government. People who weren't turned in usually suffered worse fates at the hands of others.

Eventually everyone left, taking Cornelia's body with them. My sister Adelaide came out to the garden to find me. "Nadia?" She heard me choke back a sob and slipped behind the rose bush to find me. She sat next to me.

"I- I didn't mean to..." I began to stammer but Adelaide hushed me.

"Shhh. It'll be ok. We'll get this worked out." She put her arm around me.

"Everyone thinks I'm a witch."

"I know you're not. I was there when you were born. I know that, just like me and Cosette, there is no magic in your blood." She stroked my hair.

"Then what happened? What did I do to Cornelia?" I turned my face to her shoulder. She was the kinder of my sisters.

"I don't know. But it wasn't magic and that's that."

"Is Cosette..." I didn't bother finishing my question.

"She is irate. I'm not sure what she thinks. But she's not very happy. Father made everyone leave and locked himself in his study."

We were silent for a bit. Adelaide just sat there and held me. Eventually, she rose, pulling me up with her. She led me to my room and helped me to bed. "Don't worry, will figure this all out in the morning." She leaned over and kissed my forehead and left the room.

I barely slept that night. My dreams were haunted by Cornelia's face. The black spread across it like a spiderweb, dark and eerie. It didn't matter what Adelaide said. I knew it was magic. And I knew what happened to people when magic ran through their veins.

I woke in the morning to see Adelaide burst into my room. She pulled me out of bed. "Nadia, there are soldiers downstairs. We've been summoned to the palace."

There was a sinking feeling in my stomach as I dressed and followed Adelaide down the stairs. I knew what was coming. The king would demand that I be handed over to be burned, or worse.

The soldiers were silent as they escorted us to the carriage that had been sent for us. And there was silence inside the carriage on the way to the palace. Adelaide sat next to me. My hand in hers was the only comfort that could be afforded. Cosette sat across from me, glaring, hating me for bringing this upon our family. My father simply stared out the window, blank and unreadable as he watched the city pass as we went by. When we reached the palace, everyone was silent as we were escorted to see the king.

We were not taken to the throne room. We were instead escorted to a small sitting room inside the king's chambers. A young servant girl brought us tea while we waited. It wasn't long before the king himself entered the room and settled into a chair across from my father. "Cassius, tell me why you are here." The king had a deep voice with a gentle tone. I studied his face as my father recounted what had happened at the party. His blue eyes were tired as he listened. When my father was done, the king rose and began to pace around the room. "I see. And there is no magic in your blood, as far as you know?"

"No sir." My father's head was bowed, although out of respect or shame I could not tell.

"And on your wife's side?"

"No sir, none."

The king nodded. "The people, some of them are your relatives, are calling for your daughter's head on a plate. Not only that, some are calling for the death of your whole family." He looked at me with gentleness in his eyes. "However, since you are rather well known and liked by the majority of the kingdom, your will keep your lives. However, you must not remain in the city. It is not safe here for you or your family. I will arrange your passage to Arumead."

My father began to protest, "Arumead? But sire! Arumead is a wild country, a magic country. You spare our lives here, but send us to our deaths there!"

"Nonsense Cassius. Arumead may be a little backwards, but they thrive. Most people who have been there say is it a beautiful country. And it is not a matter of choice. You are all being banished. You must go to Arumead, or face the death that awaits you here. This was the best I could do. Many of the council members are the ones who are calling for your deaths. This was the best compromise we could reach."

My father went white. "When do we leave?"

"Three days. Pack what you must, but no more. You will travel with a caravan. I have arranged a place for you to stay once you get there." The king sat back down and rubbed his forehead. "I'm so sorry it's come to this."

My father simply nodded, "I am too." He rose, my sisters and I followed suite. We were escorted from the palace and taken home.

As soon as we were home, I fled to my room. I knew that what was to follow would not pan out well for me. Cosette followed me inside, screaming at me, blaming me, ready to kill me with her bare hands. Adelaide followed her, trying to reason with her and calm her down. When Cosette wasn't happy, none of us could be happy. Father followed us all silently. He was in shock. Leaving the city meant leaving his business. It meant leaving everything he had ever worked for.

I slipped into my room, leaving Cosette screaming at the door. I slid the lock into place and sighed. I could hear her shrill shrieking though the door. I glanced around my luxurious room, seeking a place where I could find solace from the noise. I walked out onto my balcony and looked out over the garden. But there was no peace here either. Cosette's voice no longer rang in my ears, but Cornelia's face haunted my mind. I gathered my wits and retreated inside.

Cosette had stopped screaming. Perhaps Adelaide had calmed her down. Perhaps she had become tired. Whatever the case, I was grateful for the silence. I unlocked my door and then lay on my bed. I was tired. It wasn't physical tiredness, I was mentally, spiritually, exhausted. I don't know how long I lay there, but eventually Adelaide knocked on the door. I unlocked it and lay back down. She came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "We all need to start packing." She smoothed my hair away from my face. Adelaide had taken over as a mother figure in my life after mother had died. She took care of us all, making sure that things ran smoothly.

I sat up, "How is everyone?"

"Don't you worry about them. They'll be fine. Worry about you. You need to decide what you're taking with you and what you're leaving here. We have to pack rather light."

I nodded. "What will happen to the things we leave behind?"

"They'll be auctioned off and the money will be sent to us. So will the house and all of father's assets. We won't be poor off."

I pulled myself off of the bed. "Ok. I'll gather the things I want to take."

She nodded and rose from the bed. "I'm going to go make sure that Cosette stays calm." She came and hugged me, "It'll all be alright."

I hugged her back. "Go keep Cosette from killing us all. I'll be fine."

She chuckled and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

I nodded and shooed her out the door.

It didn't take me long to gather the thing I wanted to take. I knew that I wouldn't need to take all my fancy dresses or baubles. They would better serve me if they were sold. I laid out a few simple dresses on my bed. I didn't take any of the jewelry that I owned. Other than a few simple necessities, I packed nothing more. I needed nothing more.

Adelaide came back later and looked over what I was taking. "Is this all?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure? None of you party dresses? No jewelry?"

"No. I don't think we'll be needing those in Arumead. They'll better serve us if they are sold and we get the money."

Adelaide chuckled, "You've got a good head on you Nadia. You're right, we probably won't need those things. Just lay what you're taking over a chair or something. One of the servants will be up to pack them later."

"Ok. You should go get your things together too Adelaide."

"You're right, I should." She turned and left the room.

Even though it was still early, I went to bed. I didn't want to face my haunted thoughts anymore. But my dreams were just as haunted.

The next two days were just the same. Cosette refused to speak to me and Father walked around like a dead man. Only Adelaide held us together. She stood strong, giving orders to the servants, making sure things were packed as they needed. She made sure things were priced fairly for the auction and placed one of the servants in charge of writing down everything that sold and the price it sold for. When the money arrived in Arumead, the list would come with it and she could make sure all the money was there.

I kept to my rooms for the most part. I didn't want to see Cosette's scowling face or father's blank eyes. Adelaide made sure that I ate. I felt hollow and empty. I didn't think about Cornelia. I didn't think about what I had done or where we were going. I couldn't think about those things or I would go crazy. It rained every day. Adelaide would come to my rooms to find me standing on the balcony in the pouring rain. She would lead me back into the room and fuss at me.

Those two days were the longest days of my life. There was nothing for me to do. My troubled state of mind did not help. But eventually they passed. On the third day the soldiers came for us. They loaded all of our things into a wagon that had been provided by the king. There was no carriage for us this time. We had to sit on the wagon along with our things. The soldiers escorted us to the caravan. They would leave us only once we were out of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

The caravan was large and bustling with people. Many of them were Arumeadians returning home. Others were merchants from other lands, just as far away, if not farther than Arumead. It was like a moving city. Whenever a caravan left it was like a mass exodus. And now, we were a part of this exodus. People, especially children, marveled at us. Even dressed in our simplest clothes, we were far finer dressed than anyone else in the caravan. Among the shouts and happy sounds were whispers of who we were.

The caravan leader stood on top of his wagon and shouted for quiet. Eventually everyone quieted down to listen. He said two words that sent everyone into a jubilant uproar. He said, "We move!" And with that, he jumped off the wagon and set his oxen into motion. Slowly, the huge mass of people and animals made its way towards the city gate that faced the east.

Eventually we made it to the gate and the guards fell away. As we passed under the gate, Father sighed. "We have nothing now."

Adelaide moved next to him and put her arms around him, "Nonsense father. We have each other. We have the money that is coming from the auction. We have a home waiting for us in Arumead."

He pushed her away, "Don't you see you silly girl? Without my business, we are nothing. In Arumead we have no royal status. We go to a little cottage in a long forgotten town. We go to poverty. Even if we have money from the auction and from my savings, we are nothing. There will be no suitors for you or your sisters. The best you can hope for now is to become some farmers wife."

Tears sprung to Adelaide's eyes. Father had never spoke so harshly to any of us. I flung myself to her side. "Don't blame Adelaide. She's just trying to make the best of things!" I stared up at my father. He glowered at me.

"You." He hissed. "You are the cause of all this." I heard Cosette snicker from where she sat. "You have brought this on us."

I shrunk back, fearful. I had never seen my father so angry. His eyes were filled with malice. My father had always been distant from us, but he had never been cruel to us. I looked to Adelaide. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she said nothing. Instead, she briefly met my eyes and then looked away. I knew better than to look to Cosette. I gathered myself and climbed from the slow moving wagon. Thunder rolled overhead, but no rain fell. I wandered through the crowd until I came to the outskirts of the caravan. The plane stretched out before me as far as I could see. Behind me was the city. I walked along, looking at the barren, desolate land before me. There was little color as it was the middle of winter. The grey brown of the plane stretched up to meet the dark sky without a hint of color. The landscape matched my feelings perfectly.

I didn't go back to the wagon except to eat and sleep. Sometimes I sought out Adelaide's company. But usually I preferred the company of myself. The news of who I was and what I had done spread quickly and most people didn't want anything to do with me. I kept mostly to the outskirts of the crowd. I felt numb. The stares and whispers of people went straight through me. I only ate because Adelaide made me. I didn't sleep much. After about a week, I didn't speak much either. No one bothered to speak to me anyways.

It went on like this for about a month and a half. No one but Adelaide cared about me. And eventually, she stopped seeking me out. It made father angry. I had quit going back to the wagon a while ago and he said that if I didn't come back to eat, I didn't deserve food. But I couldn't go back and face his and Cosette's hateful stares or the sad look on Adelaide's face.

It was a mild winter, but some of the nights were still cold. I tried to build a fire, but I lacked the material and skill that it took so instead I wrapped myself in a blanket and shivered. Suddenly, there was a man beside me. It was the caravan leader. "Let me show you." He knelt beside me and showed me how to arrange the sticks and grass so they would burn. Then he handed me a flint and rock. "Strike them together so they spark."

I did as he said. He laughed. "Hold them down near the grass. You want the grass to catch the spark." I held the flint down and stuck again. This time the grass caught. Soon, I had a small fire of my own. I held the flint out to him, expecting him to take it back. "You keep it. I have more." He pushed my hand back towards me.

I found my voice, unused for two months now, "Th-thank you." I stared down at the fire instead of meeting his eyes.

"It's unfair for them to treat you this way." His voice was soft.

"Do you know what I did? They're right to treat me this way." I shook my head. I was a monster. It was right for monsters to be left in the cold to die.

"I've heard the rumors. But I'd rather hear it from you. I like to know the truth about things." He leaned forward, intent on hearing my story.

I sighed. "I'm not really sure what happened. My cousin insulted me, insulted my mother. I slapped her. It wasn't hard. Just enough to hurt. Next thing I knew she'd fallen down dead. There was this weird black mark that spread across her face. I don't know what it was."

He nodded. "I see. So you have no control over your powers?"

"Powers? If that's what you want to call it. No, I have no control."

"I know your family. Well, I know of them. They have no magic in their blood. But you look nothing like your sisters." There was a hidden question in his statement.

"No, I don't. But my father has never said anything about it. And my sister Adelaide said she was there at my birth. There is no way I could have magic in my blood."

He nodded, but there was something in his eyes, something he was not saying. I studied him for a moment. He looked around thirty. His brown eyes were soft. His hair was close cut and greying. A trim beard framed his strong jaw. "What is your name?"

I hesitated for a moment, but I felt like if there was anyone I could trust right now, it was him. "Nadia."

He held his hand out to shake mine. It was a commoner's greeting. "I'm Tylar. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. And if anyone bothers you just let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, but..." I didn't understand why he would help me. "Why are you helping me? I have nothing to offer you."

There was a sparkle in his eyes. He turned to the fire. Suddenly the flames turned blue and green and began to dance wildly. I saw faces and figures dancing across the flame. And then is was gone, the flames back to normal. "I have my reasons." He stood and left. I just stared at the fire wondering if what I had seen had really happened.

Tylar looked out for me. He made sure I was eating and reported how I was doing to Adelaide. Even though I saw very little of her, she still worried about me. He set her mind at ease and she was grateful to him for taking care of me. I was grateful to him for keeping me sane.

The planes went on and on. It seemed that no matter how far we went they never ended. When I wasn't talking with Tylar I was looking out toward the horizon. The gray color of them never seemed to change. The sky stayed gray as well. One day, as I stared out over the never ending plane. Tylar appeared next to me. I had long ceased to be startled by his appearing and disappearing. It was no act of magic, simply the experience of someone who knew the planes as well as he knew himself that allowed him to silently and invisibly stand next to someone. He stared at the gray just as intently as I did. "To someone who knows it, it's quite beautiful. I'm sure it looks boring to you."

I chuckled morbidly, "Actually, the grayness of it all fits me better than you might think. The deadness of it is about how I feel inside."

He gave me a sidelong look. "Wait another few months. When spring hits nothing is gray. These planes are teaming with life. I hope that by then, that will fit you well too. It's not good to feel gray. I've spent far too long feeling gray."

"You're right. But I don't know what to do about it. My family hates me. I don't know what I did or even how I did it. I'm a monster Tylar. A monster wrapped up in a pretty package."

"That's where you're wrong. You are no monster Nadia."

"I don't mean how I look Tylar." I sighed, not even the person closest to me could see past the outside beauty.

But then he said something I didn't expect. "Neither did I." And then he was gone again.

Tylar taught me about the planes. He showed me what plants were edible. He showed me how to find water and build shelter against the winds that whipped across the cold grasslands. He took me under his wing and taught me how to survive if I were ever to be lost in the vast wilderness. He told me that he had a daughter once, but she had died at birth. She would have been about my age. His wife had disappeared soon after that. He told me that the wilderness had become his life after that. The grayness of them had comforted him then as they comforted me now.

It took six months to get to Arumead from Hinterland. The farther we went the colder it got. After the first month and a half we began to see snow. It rarely snowed in Hinterland. I could build my own fires now, but Tylar still checked on me every night to make sure I was okay. He brought me extra blankets. But the snow didn't stay long. Soon winter melted into spring and what Tylar had said proved true. The planes were far from gray. Everything turned green. The grass grew thick and soft and there were flowers everywhere. However the sky was still gray. I took to wandering more than I had before and for the first time in since my birthday, I let myself think about what had happened. I remembered feeling anger. I remembered feeling fire in my blood. And I remembered that, at the moment my fingers touched Cornelia's face, there was fire in them too. I told myself that what's done was done. I knew that in Arumead no one would know what had happened and I would be safe. I also knew, that if my father allowed me to stay with him, he would be trying to marry me off as soon as possible.

I began to think about that. He would try to marry me off to the first man who came along. And even in a small town there would be many men, both young and old who would be vying for my affections. Something inside me told me that it was very unlikely that any of the men would be someone I wanted to marry. I wanted to marry someone who saw me for who I was. I wanted to marry someone like Tylar.

I talked to him about it. He laughed. "Someone like me." He nodded his head and gave a short laugh that sounded more like a snort. "You don't want to marry someone like me. I'm far to old for you for one thing."

"Oh come on Tylar. You're not a day over thirty-five. Men your age marry girls younger than me all the time."

"Thirty-five?" he half choked and then burst out laughing. "Thirty-five. You flatter me. I'm far older than I apparently look."

"How old are you then?" I found it hard to believe that he was much older than thirty-five.

"Girl, I am forty-seven." He shook his head. "You'll find a good young man. Someone far better than I."

I looked to the sky, "There is no better man than you Tylar."

He snorted, "Were that true it would not be a world I would want to live in. I give thanks every day that there are men better than me out there."

"None I've ever met." I tied my long hair, thick hair back and helped Tylar shift an old wooden trunk to the front of his wagon.

"They're out there. Sometimes you just have to do a bit of searching. Sometimes they have yet to grow up. Sometimes they need a good woman to slap some sense into them." He wiped his brow. We'd been moving things all day, helping people rearrange their belongings so there was more room in their wagons. Since Tylar had begun having me help out around the caravan people had become less hostile to me. No one really accepted me, but they didn't scorn me as they had before.

"Is that what happened to you?" I teased him.

"I thank the stars for my mother." He raised his hands in mock thanks. "I had to be slapped every day."

I laughed and then went back to work. But not before I looked up at the sky. The clouds had thinned and the sun was breaking through.

It was several weeks later that we reached the border of Arumead. Tylar called me over and pointed off into the distance. "See those jagged edges on the horizon? Those are the mountains. The town where you stop, Bridgehaven, is at the foot of them."

"I only stop there if my father decides to take me back."

"What will you do if he doesn't?" He glanced at me.

"I don't know. Maybe stay with you." I glanced back at him.

"I'd welcome your company. But I think your father wants to keep you." He put his arm around me. "But if you ever need me, I'll be there." He paused. "I've got something for you. He pulled out a necklace. It was a delicate thing, made of gold. The slender chain held a medallion with a small red stone in the center. "If you ever need me, this will help you find me." He fastened it around my neck. "It's a family heirloom. But seeing as how I have no family." He looked into my eyes, "You're the closest I've got Nadia."

I touched the medallion and then threw my arms around him. "I don't want to leave you Tylar. You're the closest I've got too."

He pulled away, tears in his eyes. "You've got your father and your sisters. Listen Nadia, you know about my gift. Remember the first night? The fire?"I nodded. I hadn't expected him to bring up his magic. "I can't explain how, but I know that you have to go with them. It's very important. If I could take you with me I would. But it's far to important that you go with them."

I bit back the tears, but somewhere inside, I knew that he was right. The closer we got to Arumead the more a sense of urgency grew within me. I knew that I had to go with them.

Tylar wiped the tears from his eyes and then from mine. "Look here though. As long as you've got that medallion, I'm with you. You're a strong one. Don't let them beat you down. Look to the planes and remember me. When it's hard, remember that I'm out here somewhere, praying for you."

I took a shaky breath and nodded. Before either of us could say anything else I heard someone calling my name from behind me. I turned to see Adelaide running toward me. "Nadia, father wants to see you."

My heart dropped. I didn't want to see him. I glanced up as a cloud covered the sun. Tylar gave me a nudge in Adelaide's direction. I nodded and followed her. She walked slowly. "Tylar's told me you've been doing well."

"I have. He's been kind to me." I spoke softly.

"He's been making sure you're eating?"

I smiled, Adelaide was always the mother. "Yes, he's made sure I eat."

"Good. I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you. Father's not been well."

"He's been sick?" I ignored people stares as we meandered past.

"For a little while, just a few weeks. He's feeling better now."

I nodded. "That's good."

Father sat in the wagon. He motioned for me to sit across from him. I did as asked. Cosette scowled at me from beside him. "Nadia, I don't know what you've got in mind, but I hope you know that despite these last six months, you are still coming with us." He stressed the word us as he spoke.

I nodded. "That was my intention."

"Good, good. I want to apologize for my treatment of you on this trip. It was wrong of me."

I sighed. I wish that I could say that there had been sincerity in his voice, but there wasn't. Adelaide must have put him up to saying such things. I said nothing.

After an awkward moment of silence I asked to leave. I told him that I had things to attend to. He waved me off. As I walked away he called after me, "Just be with us when we reach the town. I don't want you to slip off somewhere."

I wandered back to the front of the caravan. We were on the move at the moment, growing closer to the small town of Bridgehaven every moment. I bit back tears. I could see what I was to my father now. It had shown in his eyes as he spoke to me. He hoped to get a good bride price for me. I was nothing but an investment to him. Me and both my sisters were simply an investment. Adelaide and Cosette had no idea that that's what was in his mind. But I could see it. Tylar was beside me in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nothing but money to him Tylar. I'm nothing but a possession for him to sell to the highest bidder." I choked back a sob.

Tylar dried my tears and smoothed my hair away from my face. "I can't take you with me Nadia. I can't."

"I don't want to go with them. He'll just sell me to the first one who will pay without any thought for what I want."

Tylar wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be alright. That's not going to happen. You're far to important for that to happen."

Only once he had stilled my tears did Tylar leave me. There were many preparations to be made before we arrived in Bridgehaven and he had to see to them.

The next three days were dark and stormy. Tylar and I did not talk much. I helped him get everything ready for inspection. There was an outpost just beyond the town where soldiers inspected everything. Apparently Arumeadians were very superstitious of foreign wears and everything had to pass inspection before it could cross the mountains into the greater part of the country.

On the third day Tylar stopped the caravan just outside of Bridgehaven. He walked me to my family's wagon. My father smiled when he saw me. "Let's go to our new home, my daughters!"

Tylar had explained to me that the caravan had to make it to the outpost by nightfall, so they wouldn't be staying long. He had just enough time to show us where our house was. It was a comparatively large cottage outside of the village. After he had helped us unload our cart he stood in the walk as if waiting for something.

"I wish you and your family well." He spoke to my father.

My father simply nodded. Adelaide however stepped forward, "We wish to thank you for being our guide and ensuring our safe arrival. I would also like to thank you for caring for my sister."

Tylar bowed his head. "It was nothing. She's a good girl. A strong girl."

Adelaide smiled, "Yes, she is. We all wish you well on the rest of your journey."

"Thank you." Tylar nodded and turned to leave. I ran after him.

"Tylar, wait!" He stopped and faced me. I threw my arms around him. "I know I have to stay. But I want you to know that I love you."

He hesitated and then wrapped me in his arms. "I love you too you silly girl. You'll be fine. And remember what I said to you. If you ever need me."

Adelaide placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off. "He needs to leave now Nadia." Her voice was soft, understanding.

Suddenly Cosette's hands were on me and she was far from gentle. She ripped me away from Tylar. "Get inside." Her voice was shrill. She pushed me towards the house, knocking me down in the process. Tylar lurched forward to intervene, but then he pulled back. I looked to him, hurt by his hesitation. But then his eyes met mine. His heart was broken to leave me. His heart was broken to see me treated this way, but this was my fight from here on out. I gave a slight nod and pulled myself off the ground.

"Don't touch me Cosette." I hissed at her. She backed off, not used to being threatened, and there was a thinly veiled threat in my tone. I took Tylar's hand. "Be safe. I'll miss you."

There were tears in his eyes. "I'll miss you too Nadia." He pulled his hand away and turned down the walk. I turned and went inside, followed by Adelaide and Cosette.


	3. Chapter 3

We settled into our new home rather quickly. We had no servants here and had to do everything ourselves. Adelaide and I usually ended up being the ones who did everything. Adelaide fell into the roll of homemaker as naturally as if she had been brought up for it. Cooking and cleaning and going to market, she was good at all of it. She seemed to enjoy it all. I cared for our small garden and the few animals that we had. I used all the things that Tylar had taught me. I started fires for Adelaide to cook on. I chopped the wood and did small repairs on the cottage. At first Cosette wasn't good for anything, but she caught on to sewing rather quickly. Her needlework was very good. Father kept to the small study, content to let us run our small home.

Spring became summer. The villagers began to tell stories about us. No one knew my story so no one spoke of the monster that lived on the outskirts of the village, but when there is a house full of unmarried beauties the stories cannot be silenced. Any time I accompanied Adelaide to the market people asked us if we had any prospects for suitors. Adelaide would smile and chat with the women at market about the available young men. I would simply blush and look away.

That summer at the cottage was pleasant. The locals left us to ourselves for the most part. They were friendly, but unconcerned. Cosette didn't scream or throw fits anymore. For the first time in her life she seemed content.

I loved to be outside. The cottage was rather close to the planes so I often walked to them. As summer set in the skies were never quite sunny, but rather they were covered in a perpetual haze.

I stared up at this haze now as I took a break from pulling weeds. Adelaide came and knelt beside me. "You're getting tan." Her eyes were soft as she inspected my skin. In the Hinterland, pale, porcelain skin had been prized.

I smiled. "I don't mind. I think that people here would prize a hard worker over a china doll."

"You're probably right." She stared down at the patch I was weeding. "How are you doing?"

It was a question that she asked a lot. I knew that she worried about me. "I miss Tylar. But I'm happy here. Maybe even for the first time in my life."

"Tylar is a good man. I wanted you go with him. He would have been good to you."

I chuckled. "I needed to come with you. Besides Tylar was to old for me. He's forty-seven."

Adelaide looked at me in disbelief. I nodded. She laughed and then went back inside. I watched her go then went back to my weeding. After a while I looked up again. Our cottage was surrounded by a dense wood. Some days the wood seemed darker than others. Today was one of those days. The ancient trees were eerie. I looked down the dirt path that led to the town. It looked surprisingly ominous. A cloud passed over the sun. I shivered and headed inside.

Several weeks later there was a knock at our door. It was pouring rain outside. Adelaide answered the door, wondering aloud who would be out on a night like this. She quickly welcomed the soaking figure inside. As soon as the door was shut the figure pulled off his heavy overcoat. We could now see that it was a man. Cosette went to get father.

Adelaide dished up supper and we all sat down to talk to our mysterious visitor. He ate ravenously as he told us who he was. His name was Jacen. It turned out that he was an ambassador from Hinterland. He had been in Arumead for three years now. He had actually come to welcome us to Arumead. He told us of the great capital city, Gaimead, across the mountains. He said that in the city, it wasn't much different from Hinterland.

Cosette was immediately taken with the Jacen. I couldn't blame her. With his dark hair and blue eyes, he was very handsome. He had the airs and graces that one would expect of a man born and bred in the courts of a king. He was exactly the kind of man we had all expected to marry back in Hinterland. Cosette was still a noblewoman at heart. She still longed for the parties and being waited on hand hand foot. He was the kind of man that she needed to marry.

Jacen told us that he would stay until the rain let up. He said he didn't want to be a burden on us. I wanted for Cosette to be happy. I also wanted her out of the house. Even though she was quieter now and no longer threw her fits, she still glared at me. She still hissed things at me when she felt I was in her way. She didn't like it here in Bridgehaven. She missed the city. I wanted Jacen to take her with him when he left. Mysteriously, it poured for over a week.

Cosette could be very pleasant when she put her mind to it. And with Jacen around it was like she was a different girl. Her charm must have worked on him because on the sixth day of rain he asked my father if he could marry her and take her back to the capital. He even agreed to the bride price. The rain stopped the next day.

Jacen promised to send the bride price as soon as he arrived back home. Cosette packed her things. She was deliriously happy. Before she finished packing she pulled me aside. "Did you make it rain like that?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I don't control the weather Cosette."

"The weather always matches your mood. But you've seemed pretty happy these last days. And since when does it pour for seven days straight? I think you did something to make it rain. I don't really care. If you did, thank you." She pulled me into an awkward hug. "I'm sorry I've been such a terrible sister to you." There was sincerity in her voice as she said it.

I hugged her back. "I hope you're happy with Jacen. He's a good man for you."

She nodded and shoved the last of her things into her trunk. Jacen was off buying a wagon in town. It wasn't long before he was back. They put their things onto the cart and they were off. Cosette didn't even look back.

It was quieter without Cosette in the house. Jacen had sent more than the bride price that father had asked. Once word of the bride price got around less of the women in the market asked about suitors for Adelaide and I. Few people in the town had the money to pay a bride price.

Summer was sweltering. Even simple tasks like weeding left me drenched with sweat. Father never left the house. Cosette only left when she had to. I missed Tylar more than ever. One day, when all of the housework was done I decided to go look at the planes. The wilderness always made me feel better. It wasn't as green in the summer. The grass had turned a soft yellow and all the flowers were gone. I usually walked through the town to get to the planes, but I didn't feel like dealing with people today. I had often noticed a small path off the main road that seemed to lead to the plane. I stood now at this path, peering down the dark corridor that led off into the forest. I shrugged to myself and started down the path.

The farther I walked the more I wondered if this path led to the planes at all. The trees around me grew thicker and the path grew darker. Everything around me smelled musty and old. Suddenly the wind picked up. The trees began to creak and groan. I felt fire in my veins and I froze. The wind whipped around me, worse than it ever had on the planes. But what caught me were the voices. There were whispers on the wind. "Beauty." The voices drew the word out. "Monster. Witch." The trees groaned the words around me. My breath came in ragged gasps as fear clutched me. The voices sounded as if they expected something from me. It was as if they knew who, what I was. I broke free from my stupor and ran. I ran deeper into the forest. I had the sense to stay on the path, but other than that I ran with no sense of where I was going. I just wanted to get away from the expectant voices. Suddenly the trees stopped and I was on the plane. The yellow green grass spread out forever in front of me. It rippled and danced in the wind. Here, away from the trees the wind ripped at me. I was out of the forest but the voices hadn't stopped. The wind screamed my name. It clutched at me, tearing at my hair and clothes. It wanted something from me and I didn't know what. I spun around to try and get my bearings. I needed to get off the plane. I needed to get back to the town. The sky above was the brightest blue I'd ever seen. The wind came again, threatening to knock me off my feet. It was trying to kill me. I knew that the wind would kill me. Fear gripped me. The wind tore at the medallion I wore, trying to rip it off.

I screamed Tylar's name and clutched at the necklace. The wind hit me harder, knocking me to the earth. Light flashed in my mind as my head hit the ground. I saw a face over mine, but I couldn't make it out. Things were fading fast. I heard Tylar's voice. It said, "Oh god, I hope I'm not too late."

I woke in my own bed. Adelaide and Tylar sat nearby, talking quietly. I sat up, "Tylar!"

He was by my side in an instant. "Nadia! Thank the stars!"

"What are you doing here? What happened?"

Tylar took my hand. "I was passing by with a caravan. I saw you standing out there. You must have tripped and fallen. You hit your head pretty hard."

Adelaide sat on the edge of the bed, "You must be her guardian angel Tylar. Once again you saved her life. No one would have found her out there."

"It was nothing. I'm just glad I was there." Tylar gave me a strange look. He turned to Adelaide. "Can Nadia and I have a minute?"

"Oh yes, of course!" She stood and left the room.

Tylar leaned in close. "What happened out there?"

"I was trying to get to the planes. I'm not really sure." I shook my head.

"Tell me exactly what happened, from the beginning."

I recounted what had happened as I remembered it. When I was done Tylar asked where the path was. I told him and he rose and left without another word. Adelaide came back in the room. She sat next to me. "Thank the stars for Tylar. He always seems to be there when you need him."

"So it should seem." I sighed.

She smoothed my hair away from my face. "You're tired. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

I nodded. She left the room again and I went back to sleep.

Tylar was back when I woke up. His brown eyes burned into mine as we talked. "Don't go into the forest again. Not until you have to."

"What do you mean until I have to?" I shivered at the thought of having to go back into the forest.

"There is a time coming when you will have to go into the forest. Down that very path. But this time it will not take you to the plane. It's important that you go down that path then, but no sooner. Only when you have to." He took my hand. "Don't be scared Nadia. I don't know what's ahead. I only see glimpses. But I know you'll be fine."

I was out of bed soon after that. Tylar had a couple of days until the caravan moved so he stayed with us. I showed him the repairs I'd done around the house. He helped me with a few that I had not been able to do on my own. He asked about Cosette. I told him about Jacen and what had happened.

Before he left we went for a walk. "Is there really a caravan?" I asked.

He nodded "There is. Why?"

"Well, just before I fell, I grabbed the medallion and screamed your name. I thought that maybe." My voice trailed off.

"The medallion works in ways that no one understands. We made good time across the planes. We were an entire week early. Next time, for all I know, you may be whisked away to wherever I am."

I smiled. "I wouldn't mind that."

"You still want to leave? You seem happy here."

I sighed. "I am happy here. I am also alone here."

"You've got Adelaide and your father." He motioned towards the cottage.

"You know what I mean Tylar."

He was silent, but I could see that he did indeed know what I meant. He stared off into the woods. "You never really told me about your wife. What was she like?"

Tylar gave me a strange look. Then he looked off into the forest again. "It's time for me to be on my way. The caravan is ready to move." He walked back towards the house before I could say anything.

He gathered the few things he had and put them into a small pack that he slung over his back. Then he hugged me. "I'll be seeing you. Stay safe, I won't always be around to rescue you." I nodded and hugged him back. He said farewell to my father and Adelaide and then he walked down the path and out of sight. I sighed, but he said he'd be seeing me. I knew he'd be back.

Father came down with a fever shortly after Tylar left. I went to the village for a doctor. Now Bridgehaven did not actually have a doctor. They had a mage. The mage was in very high standing. He treated illnesses, resolved disputes, blessed land to bear more crops. The mage was the heart and soul of the town. Bridgehaven's mage was a rather young man named Elan. He was a quiet man who was given to books. He could usually be found in his study, pouring over some manuscript or other. That was where I found him when I arrived in town. He glanced up at me, "Can I help you?"

I stared at the floor. He looked at me as if confused as to why I had disturbed him. "I, my father has come down with a fever. I have been sent to ask you to tend to him."

He squinted his eyes, studying me for a minute. "You're Cassius's daughter. What's your name?"

"Nadia, sir." I kept my gaze low.

"Please, just call me Elan. You're Adelaide's sister right?"

I nodded. He stood, "She's a good woman. I see her at the market a lot." He turned down the lights and headed for the door. "Let's go then!"

We started along the path home. "So how do you like Bridgehaven?"

I glanced over at the mage. "It's nice. There are people I miss, but I like it here."

He nodded, "Friends back home?"

I stared off into the tree line. "Not really. I became close with someone during the trip here. He travels a lot so I don't see him much."

"Him?" Elan said in a teasing tone.

I blushed. "It's not like that. He's more like a father to me than anything."

"I understand." We walked in silence for a moment. Then he asked, "What brought you to Bridgehaven?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." We left it at that. Arumead was a place where magic was rather common, but it was still better if no one knew my story.

We arrived at the house quickly. Adelaide was waiting at the door and hurried Elan into father's room. When he was finished he came and sat at the table with Adelaide and I. "I'll make up some medicine for him and bring it by. He'll be fine." He left us with a few instructions and told us to watch for his return. It was good that I was listening because Adelaide was off in some other world. I don't think she breathed until he was out the door.

When Elan had left Adelaide collapsed into a chair. "What I wouldn't give to marry that man."

I sat next to her. "Even though he's not rich or powerful?"

"He's the most powerful man in the village." She retorted.

"Bridgehaven doesn't amount to a drop in the ocean."

Her face softened. "He's good and kind and wise. He cares for people."

"Not like father." I said quietly.

She sighed. "Like father used to be. Before mother died." She changed the subject before I could say anything. "What do you want in a husband Nadia?"

I was quiet for a moment. "Someone who sees me for all that I am and still loves me." I paused before quietly adding, "Someone like Tylar."

She nodded. "Tylar's a good man. You miss him a lot don't you?"

I nodded. "I wanted to go with him."

Adelaide knit her eyebrows. "So why didn't you? He probably would have taken you with him."

I sighed. "No. He wouldn't have. He wanted to, but he said I had to come here. He said it was very important."

"Important! Nadia, you're miserable here! You'd be miserable anywhere without him! I'm making sure you're on his next caravan. You're not staying here."

I stood. "Adelaide, don't. He's right. I'm in Bridgehaven for a reason. I don't know why, but I can feel it. I have to stay here."

She looked up at me. "No Nadia. You don't."

I left the room before she could say any more.


	4. Chapter 4

Adelaide began to find reasons for Elan to come over more often. A loose shingle, a leaky pipe, a squeaky board, things that used to fall to me. I didn't mind. Having less work meant having more time to spend on the plane. I knew, however, that Elan being around more meant that I would not have my sister much longer. That meant that it would just be my father and I in the house. It would be a lonely existence.

One day, Elan knelt next to me as I was weeding. "Nadia, I have something to ask you."

I looked at him expectantly.

"Is it okay with you if I ask Adelaide to marry me?"

I was bewildered. "Shouldn't you be asking my father?"

Elan smiled gently. "I did. He said just so long as I pay the bride price. I'm asking you because you're the one who will be losing something. You'll be loosing your sister. I know you two are close."

"She'd just be in the village. That's not very far. I won't be loosing her." He nodded but we both knew that once Adelaide had moved to the village I wouldn't see her very much.

I chuckled. "I tell you what. Nothing would make Adelaide happier than marrying you. So if you don't marry her, I'll have to come down to the village and beat you."

He smiled. "Well, I don't want to be beaten. I guess I'll just have to marry her then!"

I nodded as he stood. "You do that." He headed for the house where Adelaide was humming in the kitchen.

They were married in traditional Arumeadian fashion with the whole village in attendance. The villagers set everything up for the wedding. The only thing Adelaide and Elan had to do was show up. Adelaide made her own dress and Elan wore his traditional mage's robes. The ceremony itself was unlike anything I'd ever seen.

An Arumeadian wedding is held in multiple parts. It is an all day affair. It begins at sunrise with the presenting of the bride. Adelaide walked out of the village and onto the planes at sunrise, all the women and girls in the village danced around her. The sun was rising behind her, making it look like her golden hair had caught on fire. Elan looked like he was about to faint. When she arrived where he stood they joined hands and turned towards the sun. They then lifted their hands to the sky. The whole village sang the song of the goddess of light as the sun rose. Then the feasting began.

The feast lasted all day. Everyone ate and sang and danced and told stories. At about noon everyone gathered around the elders of the village to listen to the legend of the first love of Light and Darkness. Then there was more feasting and singing and dancing. At sunset the final part of the wedding began.

Elan and Adelaide joined hands and faced the sun again. They lifted their hands above their heads and slowly lowered them as the villagers sang the song of the god of darkness. When the song was over the two faced each other as the villagers lit torches and placed them around Adelaide and Elan. Then the elders came and stood around them. They each blessed the couple and then sang the song of the stars to seal the covenant that was being made. When the song was over everyone left except for Adelaide and Elan. They stayed behind in the torchlight. They would stay there, under the stars for their wedding night and in the morning, Adelaide would be part of Elan's household.

I went home that night and stared up at the stars. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I missed Adelaide already. I missed Tylar more than words could express. And so I sat under the stars and I cried for the first time since I had cried in the garden back in Hinterland.

Things were quiet around the house with Adelaide gone. Father hadn't said a word to me since we had arrived in Bridgehaven and it seemed like he wasn't about to change that. But after about a week he surprised me.

He came out of his study as I was making dinner. I felt him watching me but said nothing. Then he spoke. "When are you going to do something other than traipse around this house? You should make yourself useful."

I turned around, "I make myself useful. I do all of the chores here now that Adelaide is gone."

He frowned at me. "That's not what I mean. I can hire someone to do those things. When are you going to get married? That's the only thing you can do that is of use to me."

I bit back tears. "I will get married when the right person asks me to marry them."

"You do nothing to encourage suitors. In fact, you haven't had one in all the time we've been here. You're nearly seventeen. It is high time you get married."

"Cosette was eighteen and Adelaide was twenty. There's no need to hurry me." I turned back to the potatoes I was chopping.

He said nothing more, but in the following weeks men began to show up at our doorstep, seeking my hand. I remember the first one. He was a young Arumeadian noble named Aresk. I had been outside, like I always was. My father had called me in and told me to go make myself presentable. I told him that I was as presentable as I was going to get. My hair was tied back loosely. I was wearing an old, faded dress and apron. I had been picking tomatoes. I probably had dirt on my face. My father sighed and ushered the young man in. I suppressed my laughter. He was dresses in overzealously gaudy clothing, as if one wouldn't notice him otherwise. He was decently handsome, and carried himself with pompous authority. He had gasped when he saw me. He quickly veiled his shock, but not quickly enough. He bowed low, "Miss Nadia, I have come from Gaimead to seek you acquaintance."

I remembered my days in Hinterland. I curtsied, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I am Sir Aresk."

I figured I would humor him. He was the first suitor I'd had since leaving Hinterland after all. "Perhaps you'd like to walk in the garden Sir Aresk?"

"Indeed, m'lady." He offered me his arm. I took it and he led me to the door.

We walked in silence for a while. I showed him around our small flower garden. I kept him away from the vegetable garden, knowing that he would be unimpressed by my tomatoes and potatoes. Eventually he spoke. "You are as beautiful as they say."

"Who says?" I looked up at him coyly. I was going to find out what exactly he had heard about me and where he had heard it from.

"The stories! You can't go anywhere in Arumead without hearing stories of the beauty of Bridgehaven!"

"Stories!" I pulled away from him, shocked that people would be telling stories about me.

"Yes. They say you are beautiful, although reclusive and mysterious. And that you are."

I was already fed up with his flattery. "I think it would be best if you left Sir Aresk."

His eyes went wide making him look rather frog like. "What? I just arrived!"

"I really think you should leave." My voice came out more menacing then I had meant it too.

He turned and strode quickly for the house. I could hear my father trying to convince him to stay.

There were several more the next day. I didn't know why there was suddenly so many of them until one mentioned something that made me angry. I had opened the door and he glanced over me and said, "You are incredibly beautiful, but you look nothing like Cosette."

"Cosette?" I wondered how he knew her.

"Yes. She's the one who told me that she had a sister who was of age to marry."

I shut the door in his face. I knew then that father had written Cosette and told her to spread the word about me.

I turned every single one down although I tried to do so with as much grace as possible. Eventually word spread that, while I was beautiful, I was not an easy catch. This rumor brought even more men, seeking to woo the beauty. However, the more of them that came, the angrier I got. I argued with them. I even became violent toward the more persistent ones. I compared all of them to Tylar and none of them measured up. Adelaide came from the village to try and calm me but nothing worked. I was not about to be bought and I was going to make sure that no man wanted to buy me.

The attempts to woo me made me hate my beauty even more than I already did. No one saw past the pretty face. They all complemented on my beauty. I didn't even look in the mirror anymore. I would listen halfheartedly as one after another raved over my looks and then with one swift stroke I would turn and invite them into a philosophical debate. The debate would rage into an argument and more often then not lead to them dashing out the door followed by various kitchen or gardening utensils. Then my father would run after them, trying to convince them I wasn't always like this.

One day, after having chased yet another rich young noble off, I knelt in the garden, listening to my father plead with yet another suitor. "Sir, she must just be in a temper! Please! Give her another chance! She is as beautiful as you expected, is she not?"

The rich young man who had come to court me replied with distain, "Yes, she is as beautiful as I had been told. But when I told her so, she rejected and insulted me. I can not and will not marry a beauty with the temper of a beast!"

The man left in a huff and my father stormed into the garden where I sat. "What did you do? What was it this time? Why must you be so disagreeable?" He shouted.

I looked up from the dirt, "I told you, I will marry when the right one asks. In the mean time, these suitors are a waste of my time. I will marry someone who loves me. All of me. Someone who sees beyond my beauty."

"Beyond your beauty is a girl tainted by evil. No one wants to marry a girl who is tainted by evil! But they don't need to know! Just marry one of these rich young men. If you do we can both live comfortably!" My father paced as he spoke.

"This is only about you being rich again. You only care about the bride price I can bring you. Well, I will not marry for money or power. I will marry for love. And if the one I love, the one who loves me is nothing more than a poor shepherd who lives in a hut then you will deal with it." Several wild curls escaped my ribbon and fell in to my face. "I hate my hair!" I shouted as I batted them out of my eyes.

My father gave me a blank stare, shook his head, and walked away. I glared in his direction before picking up a pair of garden shears and using them to hack violently at a bush that had taken over nearly half the garden. I had used the garden as an outlet for my anger ever since the suitors had started coming. Now I channeled that anger at this wicked, wicked bush that dared encroach on my flower bed. A curl flounced across my vision. I stopped my destructive vengeance to stare at my hair. Everyone raved about my hair. I hated it. It got in the way. I glanced at the garden shears in my hands. A wicked idea formed in my mind. Father would be furious.

Several moments later, I stared at my reflection in the small pond in the garden. I looked like a pixie. My dark curls were now chopped in raggedy, messy, chunks that framed my round face and violet eyes. I smiled a crooked half smile. Now I looked like a deranged pixie. I loved it. My father walked out of the house to check on me. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He stood in shock for several moments. "Nadia! What have you done?" His voice was cracked. "You- you..."

"Yes, father I chopped my hair off with garden shears." I said calmly. Then I walked away, leaving my father in a confused, confounded rage.

Adelaide appeared the next day. I knew that my father had asked her to come. She sat next to me on the porch and looked over my hair. "It could be worse."

"Yes. I could have left it like it was."

"Nadia," She sighed, "Why must you torment father?"

"Why must he torment me?" I snapped back.

"You've changed. I've only been gone two months and you've changed so much." Her voice was soft.

"All these suitors have driven me insane."

"Is it really so bad? Having men pursue you?"

I sighed, "It is when you don't want to be pursued."

She nodded. "I'll talk to father."

There were less men after that. They didn't stop coming, but there were less. I still continued to put them off in some form or another, although I no longer threw things at them. I was tired of fighting them. I wandered the edge of the planes more than ever as loneliness set in. My only companions were the voices that still whispered on the wind. I could feel their longing. They still wanted something from me and I still didn't know what it was. The wind still felt angry, but it no longer felt as if the it were trying to kill me. It felt as if something were holding it back. I knew it had to be Tylar's doing.

One day I returned home from the planes to find father preparing for a trip. He saw me approach. "I leave for Gaimead tomorrow."

"Why? For how long?" The longer he was gone the better. I would welcome a respite from his presence.

"Jacen has a business opportunity he thinks would interest me. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

I nodded and silently hoped it would be a long time. Perhaps he would decide to stay in Gaimead and I could stay in Bridgehaven in peace. However, I knew that was unlikely.

I saw father off and wished him well in his business endeavorers. He rode away without a word. I turned and stared at the little homestead. It was all mine, at least for awhile. I smiled and set about my chores before heading to the village to see Adelaide.

Adelaide's new home was a quaint little cottage in the center of the village. Elan had lived there his whole life. She had cleaned up the living area in the downstairs but I knew that Elan's work area in the upstairs was as messy as ever. I knocked on the door. Adelaide opened in within seconds.

"Nadia! Come in! I have something to tell you!" She pulled me into the house and sat me down at the table before busying herself around the kitchen. She turned from the teapot she was washing. "I'm pregnant. Elan thinks it's twins!"

"That's wonderful! You'll be a great mother!"

She beamed at me. "How is father?"

"He left for Gaimead this morning. He said Jacen had some business for him. I actually came to tell you."

She glanced at me from the teapot. "Will you be alright if you're alone at the house?"

I nodded. "I'm quite happy to have the place to myself. If I get too lonely I can come see you."

She put the teapot down and sat at the table with me. "You're always welcome here."

"Especially as you get more pregnant right?" I teased.

She chuckled, "I'll need someone to help out with the shopping and housework."

I headed home just before dark. The light of the setting sun caught the tops of the trees, setting them on fire. A gentle breeze accompanied me on the way home. I could hear the words that were whispered on it. "Soon. Soon. She is coming." It murmured as it brushed past me. I shook my head wondering what it meant.

I reached the cottage and slipped into bed. It was peaceful with father gone. There had always been a sense of tension with him in the house, but he had taken that with him to Gaimead. I sighed contentedly and quickly fell asleep.

The next week, yet another young man arrived to seek my now fabled beauty. I was about to tell him that I was in no way interested, but something stopped me. I looked into his eyes and was startled. There was a gentleness there that I had not expected. I invited him in for tea.

His name was Kel. He was the son of a rich merchant in one of the northern Arumeadian cities. We talked a bit of our childhoods. He had spent a great deal of time on the sea on his father's merchant vessels and had learned many things. Including that he too, while rich, was just another man. While he did seem taken with my beauty, he sought for something deeper from me. He asked me questions as if he were truly interested in who I was. He reminded me of Tylar.

We walked around the small field that bordered one side of the house. I was proud to have plowed it myself last spring. Now, tall stalks of golden wheat grew in the furrowed rows. The wind snatched playfully at Kel's long brown hair, throwing it into his eyes. He laughed and brushed the slightly golden locks away. "All the stories I've heard have said you had long curls, and yet you stand before me, looking like a forest fey."

I brushed a short curl from my eyes. "It was in my way."

He raised an eyebrow, "I see. I think it suits you."

I smiled. "Usually I throw things at people for complementing my looks."

He stood in front of me, blocking me from walking any further. "And why am I different? The stories have also said you have the temper of a high sea gale. Yet you have treated me with such kindness. I begin to wonder if I am speaking to the same girl that I have heard so much about."

"I am that very girl. You are different because you are the first who has come seeking me. Not just my beauty. You are the first who has shown any interest in my life, in who I am."

He nodded. "I see and what would you say if I asked you to marry me? If I told you that I came seeking not just a beauty, but a wife?"

"I would say that I hardly know you, but of all the suitors I have met so far, you are the only one I would even consider."

"Well then, let's say I'll come back in a fortnight's time, with every intention of staying in Bridgehaven until you feel like you know me well enough to say yes?"

"I would like that very much." I stared off at the now setting sun. Something didn't feel right. There were storm clouds on the horizon.

He glanced at the sun. "I must go now. But I'll be back in two weeks. I promise."

I nodded. "Then I await your return, Kel. Have a safe journey home."

"I will." And he turned and walked towards the village.

I was unsettled that night. The wind howled over the roof. The voices said, "Now, now, now. It's time." Kel was someone I could be happy with. He saw more than just my beauty. He reminded me of Tylar. I couldn't place why I felt uneasy about him. The night wore on and I couldn't sleep. I sat by my window and watched as the wind howled through the trees. "Why?" I asked the wind.

The wind screamed, "Time!" But there was an underlying whisper that said, "Monster." And with that one word, I came to the realization of why I couldn't marry Kel. He didn't know what I had done. He didn't know about the strange powers that I possessed and could not control. And if he did know. he would not look at me with such kindness.

I couldn't sleep with the wind screaming all night. I sat in the window and watched the darkness until the first ray of sunlight pierced through the night. As the world came back into view I could see that the wind had blown most of the leaves off of the trees. I realized that it was nearly winter. My birthday had been forgotten in the wake of Adelaide's wedding, but I didn't mind. Any kind of celebration would have only reminded me of what had happened the year before.

I had been busying myself around the kitchen when father burst in the door. "Nadia. Pack your things. You're coming with me."

"What? Are you back from Gaimead already?" I turned from what I had been doing to stare at him.

"I never made it to Gaimead. But never mind that. Pack." His voice was urgent.

"Why?" I was concerned by his tone.

"Don't question me. If you don't go pack then you'll be leaving without anything." He roared. I shrank back with fear and ran upstairs to do as I was told.

I packed a few things, not sure how long of a trip to pack for or even what kind of weather. I was shaken by father's hurried manner. After about fifteen minutes he came upstairs. "That's good enough. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"I've found someone who'll pay your bride price and more. And I'm sure he'll be more than enough to handle your temper." He picked up the small bag I had packed and moved toward the stairs. "He's offered me more than a small fortune for you."

For a moment I held hope that Kel was the one father spoke of. That was the best I could hope for. I knew that Kel was not the one, as much as I had liked him. I knew that there was someone else. But in this situation it was the best I could hope for.

Father helped me onto the horse and led us in the direction of the village. I held onto that small bit of hope, perhaps Kel had stayed the night in the village and had met father there. But instead of going to the village, father turned down the small path that Tylar had warned me about. The wind picked up, whispering, "It's time. It's time." I shivered and knew that the time Tylar had spoke of was here.

"What's his name?" I asked my father as he led the horse deeper into the forest.

"I don't know." His voice was empty, emotionless as he spoke.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for whatever lay ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

I recognized the path. It was the same as when I had ran down it, terrified for my life. I knew that it lead to the flat expanse of the planes. Last time I had come this way I had not looked at anything around me. My only thought had been to escape from the voices that haunted me. I heard them now, in whispers on the breeze. They were softer now, but they still held a menacing tone. I shuddered, wondering what they wanted of me. My father walked silently ahead of me. He did not hear the voices, he thought only of the money I was going to bring him. I stared at the dark forest around me. The trees were old and large and there was little undergrowth. Here and there tiny patches of sunlight penetrated the canopy of leaves above us, but for the most part the forest was in a perpetual state of dusk. I peered as far as I could into the forest but all I could see were trees and beyond those more trees until they all melted into an inky darkness in the distance.

The path was far longer than I remembered. It had felt like mere minutes to the planes when I had run through the forest. But we had been on the same path for several hours and there was no sign of any kind of clearing. If anything the forest had grown thicker and darker. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the voices that still whispered in my ears. I fingered the medallion that Tylar had given me hoping that somehow, he would come to my rescue once again, but so far nothing had happened. I opened my eyes again. We seemed to be coming to some kind of clearing. I squinted as I tried to make out what it was that broke the monotony of the forest. As we drew closer the object came into focus. It was a large wall, covered in moss and ivy. Father led the horse to an elaborate gate. I didn't have time to look at the beautifully worked iron as we passed though the opening, my attention was quickly caught by the building that lay beyond.

The castle was huge. It loomed over the courtyard like some kind of monster, waiting to eat us up. The dark bricks were weathered and moss covered, leading me to believe that the castle was not well cared for. The door was up a small flight of stairs directly in front of us. It was made of a dark wood that was stained with red and covered in elaborate carvings. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my pounding heart. The air was cool and musty.

My father stopped the horse and looked around. "I've brought the girl!" He called to the air.

There was no answer and for a moment I believed that my father's mind had finally gone. But then, a soft voice answered him. "I did not think you would come. Is her life really worth any amount of gold?" I tried to place where the voice came from, but it seemed to come from all over the courtyard. "Would you really sell her as a sacrifice to your greed?" He sounded angry. My father was silent. "Very well. Leave the girl. Take the box on the stairs. As long as it is in your possession it will never be empty."

My father dropped the horse's reigns and walked to the stairs. There was a small, ebony box on the lowest step. He picked it up and opened it. It was full of gold and jewels. Then he turned to me. "Get off the horse." He strode to where I was.

I began to do as he said, but was apparently not fast enough for him. He pushed me off of the mount and swung himself into the saddle. I had not been expecting the shove and fell onto the ground. Suddenly the voice boomed through the courtyard. "Do not touch her again! She belongs to me now. Leave now, before you make me angry enough to do something drastic." The voice was threatening.

My father glared at me and then rode out through the gate. I stood and picked up the small bag that held my belongings. Then, I watched as he disappeared into the darkening forest. When he was gone from sight, I sighed and turned towards the door. I waited in silence. It was beginning to get dark and the air took on a chill. I shivered. Still the voice was silent. I approached the door, half expecting it to open itself. But it didn't. I put both hands on the rough wood and pushed with all my might. With a mighty groan the door swung inward. I stepped inside the dim lit hall. "Hello?" There was no response.

I wandered further into the castle, hoping to find someone, but the entire place seemed to be abandoned. Eventually I sat against one of the cold, stone walls and let the reality of my situation grasp me. I was lost and alone in a cold, dark castle. I would never see my sisters or Tylar again. I clutched my medallion and let a small sob escape from my lips.

"Why are you crying?" The voice came suddenly from the darkness.

I sniffed. "Have you been here this whole time?" I peered into the shadows around me, trying to see if I could find the speaker.

"Yes." His answer was soft.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I was angry that he had let me wander around the castle, thinking I was completely alone.

There was no reply. I began to fear that he had left.

"Are you still here?" I called to the darkness.

"Yes."

"What is your name? My father said he didn't know." I figured that I should try and find out anything I could about my strange host.

"It is probably best that he didn't." He fell silent for a moment then said, "My name is Dryden. What is yours?"

"Nadia."

"Wou-would you step into the light please?" Dryden's voice was timid as he spoke.

I did as asked and stepped into the soft candle light that illuminated the hallway. He gasped. "You're so pretty! He didn't tell me you were so pretty!"

I stood in the flickering candlelight for a moment before speaking. "Am I to simply to stand here or..." I trailed off, wondering what he wanted of me.

"Oh! Your room is up the stairs. First door on the left."

"Thank you?" I said questioningly. I supposed that he meant for me to go to my room. I started toward the stairs that were down the hall. He said nothing.

I climbed the stairs and found myself standing at the door to my room. It was a rich mahogany wood with flowers carved around the door frame. I pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. It was beautiful. The room was large and painted in a soft blue. I set my bag on the large bed and looked around. The far end of the room was one large window. I walked to it and gazed at the view. It opened over the planes. I thought of Tylar. Would I ever see him again? I sighed and went back to the bed. I began to unpack my things in hope of distracting my mind.

I didn't sleep that night. I paced the floor and stared out the large picture window at the starless sky. I was angry with my father although I wasn't surprised. I did wonder what he would tell Kel, but dwelling on my father and Kel would do me no good so I thought of Dryden. Who was my strange host?

I watched as the sun rose, painting the sky above the pales with pastel pinks and blues. And with the dawning of the day came so many questions. Eventually, there was a small knock on the door. "Nadia? Breakfast is ready, if you'd like some." Dryden's voice was muffled by the door.

My stomach growled at the mention of food so I rose and opened the door. There was no one there. "Dryden?" I called.

"I'm here. Breakfast is in the dinning room. It's down the stairs."

I walked down the stairs and then followed my nose to the dinning room.

I stepped into the room and was taken aback by the amount of food I saw. There was enough to feed all of Bridgehaven. I sat down at the table, marveling at all the food I saw.

The room was dark. The end of the table I sat at was lit with candles, but the other end of the table was shrouded in darkness.

"I didn't know what you like. So I asked the kitchen to prepare some of everything." Dryden said sheepishly from what I assumed was the other end of the table.

I stared into the darkness from whence the voice came. Then I looked at the food. "Thank you." I said quietly. I ate in silence. He said nothing, and if he ate, I did not know.

When I had stopped eating Dryden spoke. His voice came from behind me now. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." I couldn't hide the nervousness in my voice. It was strange, being in a room with someone I couldn't see.

"Are you nervous?" He was close. I could tell by his voice.

"Yes." I didn't turn to look behind me, instead staring at the table.

"Why?"

"It is rather unnerving to be in a room with someone you can't see. How do I know you're even real? This could all be my imagination." I focused on the half eaten toast in front of me.

"Don't turn around." His voice came from directly behind me. I could hear him breathe. I shivered as he touched my hair. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and swallowed in an attempt to still my heart. I opened my eyes. His shadow fell across the table as he leaned over me. A strand of long, black hair fell in front of me. It was not my own. Still, despite my curiosity, I did not turn to look at him. I lifted my hand and touched the lock of hair. It was as dark as a raven's wing and soft as silk. Suddenly, he pulled away. His voice came from the other side of the room. "Still think I'm imaginary?"

Something in the tone of his voice, the gentle sadness, made tears come to my eyes. He sounded so lonely. "No. You're real."

"As real as you are."

I chuckled, "Some days I doubt my own reality."

"Why is that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." I pushed my chair away from the table and rose. "I'm going to go bathe and change my clothes. I'm pretty dusty from traveling yesterday."

"Oh! Of course! I'm sorry, I should have told you yesterday! Your bathroom is the door across from your bedroom."

"Thank you." I left the room with even more questions than answers.

The bathroom was amazing. The rose colored walls butted up against a giant window on the far side of the room. Gauzy lavender curtains muted the harsh midmorning light, giving the entire room an ethereal glow. The bathtub, which was inset into the floor, sat near the window. I peered into the tub. It was already full of steaming water, covered in rose petals. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the soothing water, wishing it could soothe my turbulent mind. I closed my eyes and soaked, letting the water wash over my aching muscles.

Finally, after over an hour, I slid out of the cooling water. I searched for my clothes only to find that they had been replaced by a thick towel and a beautiful, delicate dress. I dried off and slipped into the dress, wondering where they had come from. Had Dryden brought them in when I wasn't paying attention? The thought made me shudder. I left the bathroom and went to my bedroom. I sat on the bed for a moment and then realized that there was nothing for me to do. I opened my door and called to the air. "Dryden?" There was no answer. I went back in my room and stared out the window. "Oh Tylar, you said it was important that I be here now. But what is the importance of sitting alone in a huge castle? What am I doing here?" I clutched my medallion, seeking answers that would not come. I sighed loudly and looked around the bedroom again. There were several items on the bed that had not been there when I had walked into the room. I blinked a few times, trying to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. They weren't. I looked closer. It was an easel, several canvases, brushes, and a set of paints. There was also a book of blank paper and pencils. I picked up a brush. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked aloud. I was no artist. I set the brush down and sighed again. I shook my head and stared at the door. It seemed that I was going to be here for a while so I figured that I may as well explore the place.

I began with the hallway that my room was on. It was dark, lit only by flickering candles placed on various holders. I looked up and down the hall. To one side was the staircase that led to the dinning room. The other side stretched into the darkness. I shrugged, picked up the nearest candle and started down the hallway. The first door I came to was my bathroom. I already knew what was in there so I continued on. The next door was dark and ominous. I studied it. It was riveted metal with two rusty, iron bands across it. I pushed on the door. It groaned, but swung open with ease. The room was pitch black inside. I squinted, hoping to see through the darkness, but to no avail. I held the candle out in front of me and still couldn't see anything. I stepped into the room and was engulfed in darkness. Even the light of the candle I held in my hand did not reach me. Everything was black, and I couldn't find the door. I screamed and flailed blindly, hoping to find a door or a wall, anything, but there was nothing. Then, my hand struck something solid. It grabbed me and drug me through the darkness. I screamed even more. It felt like I was being drug to my death. I was sure I'd never see the light of day again. But suddenly, light assaulted my eyes. It was bright enough to make my eyes water. I was sitting in the hallway that had been so dimly lit before and compared to the darkness I had been in, even the dim candle light seemed dazzling. Dryden spoke. "Many rooms in this castle are not explainable. The entire castle is enchanted. Be careful where you enter. If the door looks evil, it's for a reason."

"Dryden, this whole castle looks evil." I gasped. My eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"No, you just haven't seen the parts of it that don't. Keep exploring, you'll find them."

"Why can't you just tell me where they are?" I stared into the shadows that no longer seemed as dark as they once did.

"The castle changes. Things are rarely in the same place. The only things that I've never seen move are your rooms and the dining room. That's why I put you there. But you have to find things for yourself here. I can only help you so much." His voice was soft and understanding.

"And you can't always be there to save me from rooms of unending darkness?" I smiled, somehow the thought amused me.

"No. I can't. And there are rooms of things far worse then darkness here. Please, be careful." He pleaded with me.

"I will." He seemed genuinely concerned for me.

He said nothing more so I continued on my exploration. The next door that I found myself in front of was beautiful. It was really two doors. Tall, French doors made of frosted glass that was covered in ornate swirls and patterns. I pushed them open and gasped. I found myself standing at the top of a grand staircase overlooking a cavernous ballroom. The white marble floor was gilded with gold patterns and polished to a mirror-like sheen. Tall marble pillars supported various balconies and overlooks. The walls were all mirrored and tapestried in ornate fashions. The far wall was all windows and doors that overlooked gardens and a sunset that threw me off guard. It was nowhere near evening. I stepped into the room. The moment my foot touched the floor the room transformed. It was no longer a cavernous empty space, but was now filled with dancing figures and rapturous music. I continued down the stairs and into the sea of people. But they weren't really people. They were ghost-like figures that swirled around me as they danced across the gleaming floor. Ethereal curtains that hung from the balconies swayed with the movement of the dancers. The music slowed to a soft, haunting melody and the dancers retreated into the crowd. Two lone figures remained. I watched in awe as they swept across the floor with such grace that it brought tears to my eyes. They were joined by several others in an ornate dance that I had never seen before. The music swelled to a crescendo, as did the dance. I simply stood, gaping, in the center of the dance floor, unnoticed by the dancing ghostly figures that swirled around me. Then, one of the dancers collided with me, or rather, through me. It was like having the breath knocked out of you. I stared at him, gasping for air, as he was pulled from his partner. He stopped and stared at me. I could not tell if he saw me or stared straight through me. But I met his eyes and was entranced. He was handsome. His long dark hair was pulled back to reveal his eyes. They were greener and both brighter and darker than any I've ever seen. They were set deep, above high cheeks and sharp features, softened by full lips. He looked confused, unsure of what had yanked the air from his lungs and his hands from those of the girl he had been dancing with. And then, a look of startled clarity crossed his face and he looked right into my eyes. I knew then that he saw me. He took a step towards me and suddenly, all the other swirling dancers were gone. I caught sight of myself in one of the mirrored walls. I was no longer dressed in the simple silken dress I had put on after my bath. I was draped in a silver ball gown with a delicate silver and rosebud design. There were rosebuds in my short, untamed hair. I stared at my reflection and then back at the handsome, ghostly figure in front of me. He looked questioningly into my eyes. I stared, confused, back into his. He had stopped, mere inches from me, unsure if he should come any closer. I reached out and he dissolved into the air, gone, as if he had never even been there. I looked back to the mirror. Gone was the silver dress. In it's place was the delicate green silk I had been wearing before. I stood in the center of an empty, dusty ballroom and wondered if I was going mad. It didn't matter. I didn't want to loose the fading face that I saw in my mind. I ran back to my room. The art supplies were still on my bed. I dug through them and found the sketchbook and a pencil. I began to draw furiously, trying to capture the likeness of the man from the ballroom. I couldn't let him fade away.

After several hours of vehement sketching I stopped and actually looked at what I had drawn. I was shocked to see that I had captured his likeness near perfectly. I had never taken much of an interest in art before. I would have never believed that I would be able to capture the very essence of a person that I had only seen one time. But I had. I took a deep breath, wondering what else I would discover about myself as time wore on.


	6. Chapter 6

I began carrying the sketchbook everywhere. There was always something else for me to draw. The castle was filled with strange and wondrous rooms. There were rooms filled with hunting trophies of animals that weren't supposed to exist. There was a room that looked like it was full of stars. I would have never believed that such a place could even exist. Dryden's explanation for it all was always the same. Magic. He never elaborated beyond that and if I asked about it he fell strangely silent. Sometimes, if I asked him about the magic he wouldn't speak to me for days. It was frustrating.

I drew pictures of what I thought Dryden looked like. Sometimes he was a terrifying creature with fur and fangs and horns. He was this hulking beast with hooves for feet and burning eyes. Sometimes he was a handsome man about my age, who was lost and scared and hurting. Sometimes he was a ghost, other times a fairy creature. Every time I drew him it was different, but somehow I knew that none of the pictures were right.

I couldn't say that I was unhappy in the castle. For the first time in my life, someone wasn't fawning over my beauty or lamenting my stubbornness. Sometimes I went days without hearing from Dryden. Other times he was with me for every meal. I tried to figure out how he thought. He was more often than not very childlike with his words. But his voice said that he was around my age. I wondered why he kept himself from view. I wondered why I never saw anyone else in the castle. There was obviously some kind of staff. The rooms were always clean, the beds made, and at every meal, there was fresh food on the table.

One day, as I stared at a stuffed minotaur that I was considering drawing, Dryden asked if I'd thought about painting. I shook my head. "No. There are painting supplies in my room, but I haven't used them yet."

"Why not?" He sounded like a child.

"I don't know. I didn't even know I could draw until a few weeks ago."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm what?"

He took a moment before responding. "I think you should try."

I nodded. Perhaps he was right.

The next day I gathered up the painting supplies, put them into a small bag, and ventured out into the castle. I returned to the ballroom, hoping that when I crossed the threshold it would be filled with music and dancing again. But nothing happened. I sighed and crossed the dusty floor to the far doors. They were made of glass and opened onto a terrace that overlooked an ornate garden. I pushed the door open and set up my easel on the balcony. I stared at the blank canvas in front of me and shook my head. "Ridiculous." I said to myself.

"What is?" Dryden's voice came from nowhere.

I chuckled. "Me trying to paint. I've never been an artist."

"But you are." He insisted. "I've seen your drawings. You're very good." He was adamant about it.

"Well yes, I suppose. It's just." I paused to stare at the paints spread out in front of me. "I have no idea where to even begin!"

"At the beginning?" I couldn't tell if he was stating or questioning.

I smiled. "Yes. That is usually where one begins. But I have no idea where the beginning is."

"I think you have to put the paint on the palate first." He sounded thoughtful.

"I guess you do. But what colors should I use?" I stared at the plethora of color that was the paint I had.

"All of them!"

I sighed. "All of them it is then!"

After about three hours of painting with Dryden's interjections I stopped and looked at my canvas. "Dryden, this is a mess."

"I like it!" His voice was full of childlike enthusiasm.

"It looks like a rainbow threw up on a peacock." I shook my head.

Dryden laughed. It was a nice sound. "But I like it. We did it together, so I like it."

I smiled. In a way we had painted it together. He had talked to me through the whole process, telling me which colors he thought I should use next, where I should put them, how much of them I should use. It really was a collaborative effort. "I guess we did. In that case, I like it too."

"Keep practicing. You'll get better."

"I hope so. I like painting, even if it looks ridiculous."

"Are you ready for lunch?" Dryden asked. I'd found over the last few weeks that Dryden really loved food. He loved meal times and never failed to ask if I was ready for breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks, anything he could think of that involved food.

I chuckled. "Sure. I could eat."

There was no response. I took it that he was already on his way to the dinning room, or was there already.

As I wandered the halls to the dinning room I wondered about Dryden. He was a strange one. Some days he was very dark. But today he sounded like a child. Not his voice, so much as the way he talked. It was like a young boy fascinated by a new friend. Some days were like that. It made him difficult to understand. Sometimes, saying one wrong thing would set him off. I paused in mid stride and looked through my sketchbook at the pictures I had drawn of him. None of them fit. I found myself feeling frustrated. I started walking again. But I wasn't nearly as happy as I'd been moments before.

I arrived at the dinning room and sat at the table. The enormous spread of food sat in front of me, but nothing seemed appetizing. I picked at my food in silence.

"Is something wrong?" Dryden's voice came from across the table.

"I..." I decided to be honest with him. "I'm frustrated."

"About the painting?" He was oblivious.

"No. About you. I've been here for three months. I'm confused, I'm lonely, I haven't seen another living creature the entire time I've been here. I don't know if you're man, or beast, or ghost, or fey or what! For all I know, you could be some demon who plans on eating me after gaining my trust!" My voice grew angrier and angrier as I spoke.

Dryden was silent. I figured I'd scared him. I didn't care. My tirade had made me angry.

"I" Dryden's voice stammered from the shadows, "I'm not going to eat you." He was clearly shocked by the thought.

"Then what are you going to do with me? Let me waste away alone in this bizarre castle?" I slammed my fist on the table.

"Please don't." He sounded scared. "You're not alone. I'm here."

"I may as well be alone. I've never seen you. I could have just made you up! I could be talking to myself right now because I'm just crazy. I'm flat out crazy. I'm an insane woman, living in an abandoned castle, yelling at herself! Maybe everything since my sixteenth birthday has been some vivid hallucination. Maybe you and Tylar and Bridgehaven and my damn powers are all in my head. I'm really strapped to a bed back in Hinterland in an asylum because I'm stark raving mad!" I began to laugh. Maybe I really was just insane.

"I, you Nadia! Please stop!" He sounded frantic.

"Nope!" I laughed as I stood and leaned across the table, staring wildly into the darkness, "You're not real! I don't have to listen to anything you say!" I knew that it wasn't true, he was real. But scaring him made me feel better. Hearing the terrified tone in his voice eased something in my soul.

"Nadia please!"

I laughed maniacally.

"Nadia!" His terrified shout cut through the insanity in my mind. I stopped laughing.

"I..." My heart was pounding. "What just happened?" I knew what had happened but I didn't know why. I was scared. I sat back down and wrapped my arms around my body as tightly as I could. I began to shiver and tears stung my eyes. "I don't know why..." I could hardly speak.

Dryden was silent and I began to cry. "Tylar," I whimpered. "Why is this happening?" I began to sob.

Eventually my sobbing slowed to choking hiccups. I wiped my nose on my sleeve as I took heaving, shaky breaths. I tried my best to gather my wits and made my way back to my room where I collapsed onto my bed.

I didn't venture out of my room the next day. I was certain that I'd terrified Dryden to the point of never speaking to me again. I sat at my window and stared. I held my medallion and watched the plains, hoping that by some miracle, Tylar would appear and rescue me. The thought almost brought a smile to my face. I was a fairytale princess, locked in an enchanted castle. Dryden was the beast who was guarding me and Tylar was my prince, my night in shining armor. In my imaginary scenario Tylar came and rescued me and took away my powers. Then I married Kel. That did make me laugh. I had liked Kel, but I knew that it wouldn't have worked between us. I reworked my scenario. Tylar saved me and Dryden, who turned out to be a handsome man under an enchantment. I smiled. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I hoped I hadn't scared him too bad.

That evening, there was a soft knock on my door. "Nadia?" Dryden called. "Are, are you alright?"

I opened the door and stood in the hallway. "Yes. I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what happened."

"It's alright. Do you want dinner? You haven't eaten all day."

I nodded. "That would be nice." I headed toward the dinning room.

"We're not eating in the dinning room tonight. Head up the stairs at the end of the hall." His voice called after me. I turned, slightly confused, but I did as he asked.

I followed the stairs the top. There was a small wooden door. It was plain, rough hewn cedar wood. I pushed it open. It led outside. I stepped out into the cool evening air and looked around. I was on a small balcony that overlooked a rose garden that was in full bloom even though it was mid winter. There was a small table with one chair.

"Please sit down." Dryden's voice came from behind me. I sat. There was food on the table, only my favorite dishes. There was a candle in the center and several more spread across the balcony for light. I could smell the roses below. "Do you like it?" Dryden's voice was tentative.

I nodded. "It's nice."

"My mother would take her meals here whenever she was stressed or angry. Please, feel free to use it anytime." His voice was soft as he spoke of his mother.

"Thank you."

We both fell silent as I ate. When I was finished, I stared out over the rose garden and asked, "Dryden, why can't I see you."

"Because I don't want you to." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but why?"

"Because." He fell silent.

"Please don't go." I said softly. I didn't want to be alone.

"I... I don't want to talk anymore." He sounded like a whining child.

"Then don't talk. I just want to be able to know you're here. Please." I pleaded with him to stay.

"How will you know I'm here if I'm not talking?"

"Remember my first day here? At breakfast, you stood behind me and I could feel you there." I stared at my plate, hopping he wouldn't leave. Then, he was behind me. I could feel his warmth. "Thank you." I whispered.

He whispered in my ear, "You're not crazy. I'm sorry I can't do more to help you believe that." His breath tickled the back of my neck. I shivered, but said nothing. He smelled good. Neither of us moved for a while.

Eventually I began to feel tired. "Dryden? I'm going to go to bed now." I felt him move away from me.

"Ok." His voice was soft, sad.

"We should do this again." I said as I moved toward the door. Dryden said nothing.

I walked slowly to my room, I was still exasperated with Dryden, but I felt a little better. I decided I'd take a bath and then go to bed.

The next morning there was a flower sitting outside my door. I chuckled softly to myself and put it in one of the empty vases in my room. I made my way to the dinning room and sat down. "Are you trying to sweeten me up?" I called to Dryden.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He called back in a sing-song tone.

"Candlelight dinner, and now flowers outside my door?" I smiled, "It won't work you know."

"Why not?"

"It's been tried one to many times before." My smile fell as I thought of all the suitors I'd seen.

"What do you mean?" He sounded concerned.

I sighed I didn't really want to talk about it, but I was the one who'd brought it up. "Before I cam here I had a lot of men trying to win me. None of them succeeded."

"How come?"

"I'm very picky and have very high standards."

"Why?"

I sighed again. Louder this time. "I met someone once. Someone very special to me. If they don't measure up to him then they weren't worth my time."

"What was so special about him?"

"He saw me for who I was. And he loved me in spite of it." Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought of Tylar.

"Who was he?" Dryden's voice was gentle.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

"My family had to move from Hinterland to Arumead. We took a caravan. I became really close with the caravan leader. His name was Tylar."

"That wasn't a very long story."

"No, but if I don't get to know your story, you don't get to know mine."

Dryden chuckled. "Fair enough."

I smiled. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. What is there to do around here other than paint?" I looked around the room.

He chuckled. "I don't really know. Read? There's a big library, if you can find it."

"Well then, look for the library it is!" I finished my breakfast and set off to search the castle.

I never did find the library.

What I did find was a staircase I'd never seen before. I stared at this staircase now. It was dark and ominous, leading into the shadows. I remembered what Dryden had said about the dark places, the evil places. But something drew me to those stairs. I shivered. There was a strange, cold breeze wafting though the hall. I could hear the whispers. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block them out. I hadn't heard them since I'd arrived at the castle. "It's time. She's coming. It's time."

I needed to get out of the hallway. I took a step towards the looming staircase. "That's my room! You can't go up there!" Dryden's voice cut through the voices on the breeze. I took another step. "Stop!" Another. There was a hand on my shoulder. I froze and looked at it, catching a fleeting glance of the shadowy figure behind me. But it wasn't quite a hand. Hands don't have claws and aren't covered with short, black, velvet fur. My heart stopped as my mind tried to process what I was seeing. The hand gripped me tightly, but was careful to not touch me with the claws. "Don't go up there."

I was breathing heavily as terror ran through my veins. And in my terror I formed a plan. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the hand that gripped me. I held it tightly. "Dryden? What would happen if I turned around right now?"

"You won't."

"Why won't I?" I knew what he would say.

"Because you're too afraid."

I gripped his hand tighter. "No. I'm not." I turned and faced him.


	7. Chapter 7

I held tight to his hand to keep him from running as I studied him. He looked nothing like my drawings of him. His eyes were so big as he stared into mine. They were green, and so scared. My heart raced. He was very tall. His dark hair tumbled in a messy cascade, past his shoulders, nearly to his waist. He had sharp features, softened by his wide eyes and full lips. He was shaking. I looked at the hand I held. His hands were long, elegant, graceful. But where there would have been fingernails, there were claws. And on the backs of his hands, where there would have been smooth skin, there was short, black fur. The fur reached up his arms and covered his shirtless frame. It reached up his neck and onto his cheeks and forehead. But his face was clear, as were his palms. He tried to pull away from me, tried to turn and run, but I held fast to his wrist. "Dryden?"

He shuddered when I said his name. "Satisfied?" His voice was low and broken. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said softly.

"Have you satisfied your curiosity?" His face twisted in anguish.

I reached up and stroked his face. He jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

"Dryden. This doesn't matter to me. I'd rather you didn't hide from me." I wasn't shocked at his appearance, having lived in the castle long enough, and suspecting the worst, he could have been a pig and I wouldn't have been surprised.

He yanked his hand out of my grip. "It matters to me!" He shouted. I flinched.

"Why? Why does it matter so much?"

"Because now you'll leave! Just like everyone else!" He was crying.

"Why would you say that? I'm not going to leave!" I didn't understand why he was so worked up.

"Everyone leaves." He growled, revealing sharp, fang-like teeth.

"I'm not everyone am I?" I stared into his eyes. The tears glittered in the candle light.

"Why would you stay? Why would anyone stay? I'm a monster."

I suppressed my urge to laugh. "I am too. Probably more so than you." I said dryly.

"You just don't understand." He looked away from me.

"Talk to me. Tell me what I don't understand." I implored him.

He shook his head and fled up the stairs, shoving me out of the way as he did.

It was several days before I saw him again.

I was painting on the balcony where I'd had dinner. I was worried about Dryden. I hadn't seen or heard from him in three days. My eyes roamed over the acres of roses below me, searching for inspiration. I saw movement. It was him. He was wandering through the garden, looking lost and forlorn. I watched him, wishing that I could do something to comfort him. I went and sat at the foot of the stairs. I knew he probably had other ways into his room, but I hoped that I would run into him if I stayed there long enough. But weeks went by and I didn't see or hear from him at all. There was still food on the table at meal times, but he was never there. I had little appetite. I missed him.

About a week later I wandered in to a room with huge windows that looked over the gardens. It was near sunset and the golden light filled the room. I didn't notice him at first. He was silhouetted against the sun as he stood near the window with his back to me. I went and stood next to him.

"You haven't left yet." He didn't look at me as he spoke.

"Neither am I going to." I looked over at him. His dark hair fell over his face, obscuring it from view. He turned towards me.

"Why not? Who would choose to stay with a monster like me?" I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Because I have nowhere to go. And I'm just as much of a monster as you." I shook my head, sending my short curls flying.

"But look at you! You're beautiful! You're not a monster!" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Not on the outside maybe, but inside I am ever bit the monster you are. I'm a murderer Dryden. I killed my own cousin." I stared at my hands. "My father hates me. My whole family was banished because of me. I'm probably more of a monster than you are."

He turned to me and took my face in both hands. "I don't know about that." I could feel the tips of his claws on my cheeks. His green eyes stared deep into my violet ones. He turned away and gave a wry chuckle. "The things that we harbor inside make us monsters just as much as our appearances. But people are much more willing to accept monsters like you. A monster is fine, just so long as it's pretty."

"But what use is having people accept you if you can't accept yourself?" I stared out the window.

"That's true." He sighed. "So. We're two monsters, living in an enchanted castle. One is a monster on the inside. The other on the outside. Where do we go from here?"

"No more hiding." I took his hand.

He nodded. "Agreed. No more hiding. That means you have to tell me your story you know. You've been hiding as well."

"I'll tell you my story when you tell me yours." I said.

He pulled his hand out of mine and stared silently out the window. "It doesn't have to be right now. Whenever you're ready." I said softly. I was curious about him, but I didn't want to force him to tell me. I wanted him to trust me.

He nodded slowly. "When I'm ready."

I smiled. "So. When's dinner?"

"Food?" He looked up hopefully. "Dinner. Right." A thoughtful look passed over his face. Then he stalked out of the room without giving me a second glance.

I turned and watched him go. He was such an enigma. I stared at the door that he had left through. Suddenly he peeked around the door. "Aren't you coming?" he asked quixotically.

I chuckled.

"What?" His smile faded as he glanced at me. There was worry in his eyes.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"You were laughing at something. Were you laughing at me?" He was honestly worried.

"No. Well, yes. I'm just trying to figure you out." I shook my head at him.

He made a face. "Don't laugh at me." He disappeared from the doorway. I could immediately tell that he was pouting. How could he be so philosophical one moment and so childish the next?

I chuckled again and followed him to the dinning room.

"Were does all the food come from?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

Dryden stopped and stared at me. "I... I don't know. I never though about it."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't know where the food you eat comes from? Where's the kitchen?"

Dryden shook his head, "I don't know."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Take a guess then."

He bit his lip. "Magic."

"You've used that as an explanation before. What does it mean? Who's magic? Yours?" I cocked my head at him.

"No. Never mind." He glared at me and stalked to the end of the table. He didn't say another word for the rest of dinner.

As I finished my food I looked up at him. "The silent treatment huh? Very mature."

He glared. "I don't feel like talking."

"Then just say so. You don't have to be rude about it."

He huffed at me.

"Don't give me that." I was annoyed with his childish behavior.

"What?" His attitude kept getting worse.

"How old are you anyway? You're acting like you're twelve." I ran a hand through my hair in exasperation.

"I'm twenty two, not twelve." He pouted.

I just stared at him. He was five years older than me. "You should try acting your age."

He stuck out his tongue.

"I liked you better when you were invisible. You were less of a brat."

"I warned you."

"Not really."

His eyes wandered to some distant point behind me. "Are we fighting?"

I thought about it for a moment. I was annoyed at him, but not angry. And I was really actually enjoying aggravating him. "I'm not sure. I'm annoyed with you, but I'm not mad. Does that count as fighting?"

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I've fought with someone. Why are you annoyed?" He was still focused on something other than me.

Was he really so dense? "Because you're twenty two. But sometimes you act like a spoilt child."

"Maybe I am a spoilt child." His voice suddenly took a serious tone and he looked intently into my eyes.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I was silent a moment. He rose from his seat and walked around the table to where I sat. He stopped beside my chair and kissed the top of my head. "Good night Nadia." Then he was gone. I just sat and stared at my plate, not sure how to process what had just happened.

I lay in bed that night, thinking about all that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. Dryden was an enigma. Everything about him confounded me. He wasn't fully human. That much was obvious. I closed my eyes and envisioned him. His eyes were wolfish, dark and wild. His ears were elfish, but fur lined. I was certain that his hearing was superb. The fur that covered his body reminded me of a black cat. It was short and soft and darker than night. I found myself wanting to pet him, although I knew that was hardly appropriate. I thought of his smile, an adorable boyish grin, but for the fangs. I'd heard tell of vampires in Arumead, but he hardly fit the description. He reminded me more of a werewolf, but I didn't think that's what he was either.

He'd said that he was a spoilt child. He'd sounded sad and thoughtful when he'd said it. I sighed, wondering what his story was. I wondered what Tylar would make of the situation. I found myself comparing Dryden to Tylar. They were nothing alike. I smiled. They really couldn't have been more different. Dryden was childish and ridiculous. And Tylar was, well, Tylar. He was strong and dependable and wise. I wondered why I even bothered comparing them. But deep inside I knew why. I liked Dryden, he knew what it was like to be a monster. But I wanted him to be like Tylar. I wanted him to be strong and dependable and he wasn't. And that was why I was aggravated with him. I wondered what he would say if I told him. I wondered if he even knew what love was. He seemed so naive at times.

I eventually drifted into a fitful sleep, filled with glowing green wolf eyes and glimmering fangs and sad, solemn voices saying, "I'm just a spoilt child." Over and over and over.

Several days passed and I felt no better. I awoke one morning and stared at my ceiling for a good ten minutes before getting out of bed. I peeked out the window and saw that it was overcast and grey. I wondered if it would snow soon. It was getting colder. I smiled at the thought of cold nights and warm blankets and hot chocolate. I wondered if Dryden's fur kept him warm. I got dressed and walked to the dining room for breakfast. I shivered a little as I walked through the hallway. It was colder than I had thought.

Dryden was already at breakfast. He was sitting in the same chair he'd been in the night before. He was shivering. I sat down, amused. Apparently his fur didn't keep him very warm. "What's wrong?" I chuckled.

His green eyes were wide. "It's cold." He stated childishly.

"Yes. Maybe you should put a shirt on." I laughed.

He just stared at me with wide eyes as if he didn't know what a shirt was. "Is there a fireplace?" I asked. "We could eat there instead."

He nodded and rose, gripping his arms to himself. I smiled, picked up a pot of porridge and two bowls and then followed him. He wandered the halls, looking rather lost and forlorn before finally stopping in a room with a roaring fireplace, a comfortable sofa, and a pile of warm blankets. "Sit down." I told him.

He did as I said. I put the porridge on the hearth and grabbed one of the blankets. I wrapped it around Dryden's shoulders and handed him a bowl. "Here." I scooped the steaming food into it. "This will warm you up."

He turned his wide eyes to mine. "Thank you."

I smiled and sat down with my own bowl. "It's fine. You'd think you'd never seen winter before."

"I usually stay in my room in the winter. It's warmer up there." He said.

"Don't you get bored?"

"No. I've got a lot of stuff to do up there."

"Magic?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah." He nodded, not catching my jibe.

I shook my head and sighed. He was so oblivious. "You use that excuse so often, but refuse to explain what it means."

"It means magic." He said as if were the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes, but where did it come from? Has the castle always been magic? Or did someone enchant it?" I was curious. Magic was something I knew very little about, but it seemed to permeate every aspect of my life.

"You wouldn't understand." He stared into the fire, avoiding my gaze.

"You're right. I don't understand. But I might if you explain it to me."

"It's not something I want to talk about." His voice took on a childish whine.

"But I do. I've been here long enough. I think it's time you opened up a little."

"You said I could tell you when I was ready!"

"But you'll never be ready will you? If I don't push you a little you'll never say anything about it."

He stood up. "I don't want to tell you!" He whined.

I stood as well. "Dryden, you tell me right now!" I commanded as if I were addressing a child. If he was going to act like a child then I was going to treat him like one.

He took a step back and bit his lip. He looked like a little boy that had just been scolded. "It was the fairy's fault! She's the one who enchanted me!" blurted out before clapping his hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean?" I took his hand in mine and pulled it away from his face. He stared at the floor. "Dryden, I want to know. What happened? Please."

"Breaia. The fairy Breaia. My nursemaid." Dryden stared at the floor as he said her name. "It's a long story."

I kept a hold on his hand. "I've got all the time in the world."

He sighed. "You're not going to stop till I tell you?"

I shook my head. "I think I need to know."

He nodded and sat back down pulling me down beside him. "You're probably right." The whine that had been in his voice faded as he took on a serious tone. "I've never talked about it before."

I kept ahold of his hand. "You can tell me. Take your time." I said, as gently as I could.

"When I was five my father, the king of Ilsaka died. My mother took over the affairs of the kingdom. She was a good mother, and she loved me, but she was very busy. Then, a war broke out. So she hired a nurse to take care of me. Breia seemed like a good choice at first. She was pretty, soft spoken, fun." His voice trailed off as he stared into the fire. "She took good care of me. But when I turned eleven things changed. She began touching me places that she hadn't before. I didn't know any better." He paused as tears welled up in his eyes. He roughly brushed them away. "When I was thirteen, I came in from riding lessons one day. She told me to take off my clothes because she had a surprise for me. I figured it was a new suit or something. When I was done undressing she came back in. She started touching me. It made me feel sick." He took a shaky breath. "So I told her to stop. She got angry and told me I was selfish. She told me I needed to be punished. I tried to call for help, but she used her magic and I couldn't. She cast a spell on me so that I would be a monster, but not before she..." He trailed off, unable to finish. Tears streamed down his face even though he kept brushing them away.

I pulled his hands away from his cheeks and wiped his eyes. "It's ok."

He turned towards me. "My mother never came home from the war. And everyone left."

"And you've been here alone ever since?" My heart ached for him.

He nodded. I wrapped my arms around him. "You're not alone anymore. I'm here."

He buried his face in my shoulder and began to sob. I held him tight. I knew what it was like to be alone, but not to the extent that he had. I knew what it was like to hurt. But my pain was nothing compared to his. His whole body shook as he cried. And I felt tears burning in my eyes because there was nothing I could do to help him. I just held him as he clung to me and sobbed.

Eventually, his sobs subsided into hiccuping gasps. He sat up and sniffed. His eyes were rimmed with red and snot ran down his chin. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. I quickly tugged at my dress to cover where his claws had dug in to my skin. I knew that seeing the marks he had left would only cause him more grief. He sniffed again and swiped at the tears still in his eyes. "Sorry." He hiccuped.

I took his hand in mine. "It's ok. Sometimes crying is the best thing we can do."

He shivered. I glanced at the fire. It had died down quite a bit. I moved to build it back up, but he grabbed my wrist. "Please stay."

"I'm just going to put wood on the fire. I'm not going anywhere." He released me and watched as I put another log onto the glowing embers. I sat back down with him and pulled a blanket around us both. "I'm right here."

He curled against me like a small child, even though he was well over six feet tall. I put my head on his shoulder and we both sighed. We were two monsters, drawn together by dark pasts and our inability to accept ourselves. And in that moment, I knew that I loved him. He wasn't Tylar. They were exact opposites. But that was just it. I loved Tylar because I needed him. I loved Dryden because he needed me.

::: And because you guys are so awesome and have been reviewing so diligently... here's the picture I promised! .com/art/Nadia-and-Dryden-208389620 :::


	8. Chapter 8

::: Update a day early! But only because I'm going out of town for a week and will not have internet. So no update on Wednesday :( Sorry! Next update will be May 23.:::

I awoke several hours later. Dryden still slept, although he was now sprawled out across the couch with his head in my lap. I smiled and brushed a strand of dark hair out of his face. I glanced at the window. It was dark. I wondered how long we'd slept. I looked down at Dryden again. He slept so peacefully. I stroked the soft fur on his cheek. He'd been through so much. I adjusted myself so that I was more comfortable and closed my eyes again. The air around us was cold but between the blanket and Dryden I was warm. I quickly drifted off again.

When I woke again, I was in my bed. I sat up and looked around, but Dryden was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and closed my eyes again, yesterday's events replaying in my head. I wondered how Dryden was holding up. Tears stung my eyes again, but I willed myself not to cry. My heart ached for Dryden. I got up and dressed, debating over if I should try and find him or not. I decided to give him some space. If he was at breakfast fine, if not, I wouldn't go looking for him.

I went downstairs and sat at the table. Dryden wasn't there. I sighed and began dishing up my plate. Suddenly, Dryden burst into the room. Startled, I dropped the spoonful of eggs I'd been holding. His hair was a mess and he was wearing a scarf, but still no shirt. "Dryden! You'll freeze!" I chastised him.

His eyes were wide. "It's snowing!" He crooned cheerfully.

I stood up. "Really?"

He nodded vehemently. "Yes. Can we go outside?"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yes. We can go outside. Are you sure you're not cold?"

He nodded and edged towards the door. I stood and followed him out, chuckling as I went.

Outside, the ground was covered in a thick layer of white fluff. Dryden had stopped on the steps, standing just at the edge of the snow. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just so pretty! I don't want to ruin it." He said in awe.

I smiled and scooped up a handful of snow. He was to busy staring at the landscape to notice. I packed it into a snowball, took two steps out, turned and threw it at him with all my might. It hit him square in the face.

"Ow!" He staggered back, swatting at the snow. His eyes were wide. "What did you do that for?"

"Haven't you ever had a snowball fight?" I giggled.

"I... no?" He tilted his head, melting my heart just a little.

"Really? It's easy. Get a handful of snow, pack it into a ball, then throw it at each other."

"Why?" He was very confused.

"Because it's fun." I laughed as I scooped up another handful of snow. "Just try it!"

He shot me an odd look but bent to gather his own handful of snow. I watched as he pack it took aim, and threw it at me. I dodged. "Hey!" He protested

I chuckled. "You don't have to just stand there. You can dodge."

He smiled and scooped up another handful of snow. "You won't get away this time!"

I laughed and packed my own snowball. "Just watch me!"

We played in the snow until late morning when Dryden stopped suddenly. "I'm hungry."

I nodded. Neither of us had eaten breakfast. "Let's have an early lunch."

"Ok!" He said cheerfully as he brushed the snow off of his hands.

We took lunch by the fire. We huddled on the small couch wrapped in blankets and sipping hot chocolate.

Dryden sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I was thinking that this is nice. It's nice to have someone with me. It's nice to not be lonely."

I nodded. "I know what you mean. I've spent so long being lonely. Not as long as you, but still."

I watched him. He seemed to have forgotten all about yesterday. He stared intently at his hot chocolate. Suddenly he looked up at me. "Do you miss your family?"

I thought for a moment. "I miss one of my sisters, Thorne. But other than her, no. I miss my friend Tylar more than anyone."

Dryden nodded slowly. "Tell me about Tylar?"

I chuckled. "Where to even begin?" I paused thoughtfully. "Well, he saved my life. He taught me how to fend for myself. He loved me. He saw all of me, monster and all, and still loved me. He's the best friend I've ever had."

Dryden stared back at his mug. "I wish I had someone who'd love me like that." He said quietly.

"I love you Dryden." I responded just as softly.

His eyes flickered up and met mine before drifting away again. I sighed. "Dryden." He met my eyes again. "I really mean it. I..." I thought about what I was about to say. "I really care about you."

He smiled, but I almost thought I saw disappointment in his eyes. "I care about you too Nadia. You're the only friend I've ever had."

I took his hand and wondered how he'd respond if I told him I was falling in love with him.

I sat by my window that night, trying to decide if I should tell him how I feel or not. I raged inside of myself. What if I told him and he didn't feel the same way? What if he made me leave? I couldn't bear the thought of going home. Not now that I finally felt like I belonged. I chewed my lip. But going home would mean I could see Tylar again. I rubbed my temples and stood. I found myself pacing the room well past midnight trying to decide what to do.

I woke up the next morning stiff and sore. I'd fallen asleep leaning against the wall, staring at the stars and begging for guidance. The new day brought with it no help. My mind was just as muddled as the day before. I sighed and drew up a bath to help ease my muscles. And as I soaked I came up with a plan to see just how naive Dryden really was.

He knocked on my door about fifteen minutes later. "Nadia? Breakfast is ready!" He sounded just as chipper as he'd been the day before.

"Just a second!" I called. I hopped out of the tub and put on a thin dress without drying off. I looked down at where the thin material clung to my body. It was throughly scandalous. I flung open the door. "Ok!"

He laughed. "Nadia! You're sopping wet!" He batted at one of my dripping curls.

I glanced down at my body. Dryden followed my gaze and then gave me a quixotic glance. I darted back in to my room to towel off and change into dry clothes. I left the door open and he followed me into the room

"Umm, Dryden? I'm going to change my clothes now." I wondered if he would get the hint and leave the room.

"Ok." He stared at me.

"Could you wait outside the room?" I stared at him wondering if he was playing or if he really didn't realize that it was inappropriate to watch me undress.

"Why?" He tilted his head in confusion.

I ran my hand through my wet hair, slightly amused and slightly amazed. "I... it's inappropriate for a man to be in the room when a girl undresses." I nodded towards the door.

"It is?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He stared at the floor for a moment and then raised his eyes to look at me. "Ok." He said softly as he left the room. I shook my head and changed into drier clothes, making sure my dress was low cut. I was amazed at his naivety. I opened the door to Dryden was standing outside. We walked to the dinning room in a comfortable silence.

I continued with my experiment as the day wore on. I touched him more than usual, bumped into him, and gave him my sultriest looks. He seemed to not notice at all.

More than once I nearly asked the question that was on my mind. But I kept reminding myself that the timing had to be right.

I was amazed at how unaware of his body Dryden seemed to be. Back in Hinterland, any man would be falling all over himself by this point. I'd used every last charm and trick I'd learned in my days as a noble and Dryden hadn't responded to any of them. It was as if he was oblivious to any kind of flirtatious advance. I lay in bed that night and steeled my nerves for the next day, wondering what his reaction would be.

The next morning I made my way to the ballroom with my paints. I sat on the floor and began to sketch out the magnificent room on my canvas, but my mind was on other things. Eventually, Dryden found me. He sat beside me on the dusty ballroom floor. "That's really good." He stated, looking at my sketch.

I grinned. "I like it. We'll see how it looks with paint though. It may end up looking like your rainbow peacock picture."

"Hey! I like that picture!" He feigned indignity.

I put my pencil down, suddenly serious. "Dryden, if I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?" I searched his face for an answer.

"Well, I suppose it depends on the question, but yes." He gave me a quixotic look.

I took a breath and gathered my courage as my heart pounded. "What are your feelings towards me?" I asked softly.

He furrowed his brows. "Well," He thought for a moment. "You're a good friend and I really like spending time with you. You're a good artist." He paused.

"Just a friend." I whispered, disappointed.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head. "Is there something more?"

I sighed sadly. "Are you really so naive? Do you really not see that I want to be more that just a friend? Or is that all I can ever be to you? A plaything? A companion to ease your loneliness." I stood. "I can't do this anymore." I turned to go to my room.

He caught me by the hand and pulled me back to the floor. "Nadia I can't know what you're talking about if you don't explain it to me."

I pulled away and stood back up. "Dryden, you drive me mad. I'm in love with you. And you're too damn naive to see it." I walked away, leaving him in stunned silence.

I shut and locked my door and curled up in my bed. I wasn't being fair to Dryden or myself and I knew it, but I didn't want to just be his friend. I didn't want to talk to him right now either. I knew it would just make me feel worse. He knocked on my door several times but I didn't respond. I was too wrapped up in my own misery to even try.

I stayed in my room the whole day. I tried to distract myself from my miserable mind but nothing worked. What was I going to do? I knew now that he saw me only as a friend and it broke my heart. It was worse than how I felt at the beginning of the caravan. Then I'd just been numb. This was more like my heart was being ripped out. Being in love with someone who didn't love me back was worse than being alone.

Around midnight, I ventured out of my room to use the bathroom. When I returned Dryden was standing at my door. I hid behind a tapestry where I could see him. He knocked on the door. When there was no response he rested his head on the doorframe and sighed. "Nadia, I know you're in there. It's obvious that you don't want to talk to me right now so don't talk. Just listen." He paused and sighed again. "I'm not as naive as you think I am. Don't you think I've seen the way you look at me? I know I can be childish at times. I know that I'm a brat. And that's just it. That's why I never said anything. I can't hold a candle to a man like Tylar. And you deserve a lot better than me. What can I offer you? A life inside and enchanted castle with someone who is just as much animal as he is man? That's no life for someone like you. I could never ask you to stay with me." He stood up and ran a hand through his dark hair. "You should go home. You deserve better than this."

I stepped out from the tapestry. "Dryden." I whispered softly.

He spun and stared at me. "Nadia?" His eyes were wide. "Did you hear all that?"

I nodded.

"I didn't mean it! Please don't go home!" He was slightly frantic.

I took several steps so that I was standing close to him. "How much of it did you not mean?"

"What? Oh! Just...just the part about you going home. I meant the rest." He looked earnestly into my eyes, silently pleading with me to stay.

"Dryden. This is my home now. I have no other place to go. Now." I took his hand in mine. "Are you ready to answer my question honestly since you didn't the first time?"

He nodded.

"What are your feelings towards me?" I asked again.

He took a deep breath and held my hand tightly. "You're my best friend. Nadia, you are everything to me. Without you I am meaningless. I have nothing to live for without you. You are my sun and my moon and my stars. You're my air. I fell in love with you the moment you rode into that courtyard with your father. When he pushed you off that horse it took everything within me to not hurt him. And when I truly saw you for the first time, standing in the candle light in that hallway, I couldn't breathe because I'd never believed that someone so beautiful could be real. But the moment that I knew, beyond a doubt that I loved you was at breakfast the first morning you were here. There have been times when you've made me so angry that I never wanted to leave my room again. And times when you've scared, no, absolutely terrified me, when I truly saw the monster that you harbor. Yet in spite of it all, you are the most beautiful monster I've ever met. Those are my feelings towards you. And you deserve so much better than I."

I brushed tears from my eyes. "There is no one more perfect for me than you Dryden. Sometimes you're selfish and childish. But you're the only person besides Tylar who sees me." I reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I don't ever want anyone else. And I will never, ever leave you."

He bit his lip. There was contemplation in his eyes. He brushed my cheek with the tip of his claws. Then, holding my face in his hand, he leaned down to kiss me. I leaned in, my heart beating faster than it ever had before. Then I heard him gasp as he suddenly and violently pulled away. I opened my eyes.

A tall, stunningly beautiful woman stood behind him, his long hair wrapped around her hand. She had yanked him away from me and now he was on his knees at her feet. Her hollow laughter echoed in the room, "Oh Dryden, this is rich." She sneered, "Did you really think I'd let you go so easily?" She knelt so that her face was next to Dryden's. She smirked at me as she pulled his head back, his hair still twined in her fingers, and kissed him, long and hard on the lips. "Did you think this was some sweet fairytale? Kiss the enchanted prince and everyone's lives happily ever after? Did you really think I'd give him up without a fight?" Her voice rose in anger as she looked at me, "Stupid little girl, Dryden is, always has been, and always will be mine."

I stared at Dryden, wondering why he didn't struggle. But as my eyes caught his, I knew why. This was Breaia and he was terrified of her. He trembled, his lower lip quivered as if he were going to cry. He looked like a frightened child. And I knew, in her hands, that's exactly what he was. I wanted to kill her. I could feel the fire building in my veins as I constrained myself.

"I see that you know who I am. Dryden told you of me?" She sounded pleased.

I nodded, seething in anger at the fairy who stood in front of me. "Yes. You're despicable."

"Good adjective." She smiled as she let go of Dryden. "Now, you stupid girl, hear this. Dryden is mine. I claimed him years ago. And just like anything else that is mine, I do not share. Leave now and we can pretend this never happened."

"Like hell I will." I growled. I lunged for her with what was very near to a roar. I caught her by the throat, taking her to the ground. She was bigger than I, but my anger at her and what she had done to Dryden gave me strength that I didn't know that I had. Pinning her to the floor, I tried to channel all my magic at her. She paled for a moment, then she began laughing.

"You think your half-blooded fairy magic is any good against me?" She threw me off and stood. She leaned over me, glaring into my eyes with amusement. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders. As she stared me down, her face changed from amusement to shock and then to curiosity. "I see. How ironic. I thought you looked familiar. Tell your father I say hello. I'll be back in ten days. If you're not gone, I'll kill you both." And then, she disappeared in a golden swirl.

I stood on shaking legs and made my way to Dryden. He hadn't moved, but continued to sit there and tremble. I sat next to him and put my arms around him. He jumped as if startled, and then turned his face against me and sobbed. I closed my eyes and held him as I wondered what Breia had meant.

When Dryden had calmed down he looked at me with sad eyes. "She'll never let me go. She doesn't care about me, but she's the kind who refuses to let go of anything. She'll keep me just to spite us."

"She doesn't have to let go. I'll take you from her. I'll fight her." I paced angrily.

"How? You didn't even put a scratch on her back there. How can you fight her? She'll kill you." He put his head in his hands and stared at the floor. "Forget about me Nadia. Go home and forget you were ever here."

"No!" I cried. "I'll find a way to fight her. I'm more powerful than she is. I can feel it. I just need to learn how to control my magic. If I can control it, I can fight her."

"How?" Dryden sighed dejectedly.

"I don't know." I sighed. "But I know someone who may be able to help me."

Dryden looked up. "Who?"

I grinned slyly. "Tylar."


	9. Chapter 9

::: Hey everyone! I'm back! Regular updates will now be resumed! I'll try my best to have chapter 10 up on Wednesday and Chapter 11 up next Monday, but neither of these chapters are finished yet so I make no promises. Also, if you want to know what I was out of town doing, you can check out my blog. Some pretty cool stuff happened this last week! .com :::

"How is he going to help?" Dryden asked quizzically.

"He has magic, just like I do, but he can control it. He may be able to teach me." I paced the room clutching my medallion.

"But how will you find him? You have no idea where he is!"

I showed him the medallion. "He gave me this necklace just before he left. He told me that it would help us find each other. It has brought him to me before when I needed him."

"And you think it will do it again?"

"Well," I paused hesitantly. "Maybe. The medallion works in mysterious ways. It may bring him here. It may bring me to him. I'm not sure."

"You mean you're going to leave." His voice quavered.

"I might have too. Dryden, someone has to stop her. If I don't, then who will? I have to learn to control my power so that I can fight her. It's the only way." I sighed. "If I don't stop her, then I'll have to leave anyways. At least this way I can come back."

He refused to look me in the eyes but he nodded. "You're right. But if you do leave, you promise to come back?"

I took his hands in mine. "Dryden. I love you. And I'll never abandon you. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Alright. Try it." He nodded.

I took the medallion in hand and concentrated on Tylar. I whispered his name. The moment it escaped my lips, the world went black.

When I opened my eyes I was in Tylar's arms. "Nadia?" He exclaimed. "What on earth?"

"Tylar!" I cried as I threw my arms around him. I pulled away quickly. "Oh my god! Dryden! I hope he's ok."

"Slow down! What's going on?" Tylar guided me to a chair. "What are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath. "Remember when you told me that I was in Bridgehaven for a reason? That weird path into the woods?"

He nodded. "Down that path is an enchanted castle. In it lives a man named Dryden. And I love him. However..." I continued to explain the situation to him.

When I was done he sighed. "So you want me to teach you magic so that you can save Dryden?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He ran his hands over his hair. "I'll see what I can do."

We began right away, but it was much harder than I'd expected. "First," Tylar explained, "You've got to find where your magic comes from. There is one spot in your body where the magic accumulates. You've got to find that place and draw from it."

I concentrated. "When I used my magic, it felt like it came from just below my ribcage."

Tylar nodded. "That's a pretty common area. For me it comes from my left shoulder. Ok." He continued, "Now you've got to draw on that well of magic. This involves a lot of envisioning. I find it easiest to choose a color and imagine that color leaving the spring and flowing through my veins and pooling in my hands."

I tried to do as he said. "Ok." I chose a deep blue.

"Now try and form the color into the shape of something. Imagine what it looks like, what it feels like, and see it forming in your hands."

I tried something simple, a paintbrush. I opened my eyes, hoping that it'd worked. My hands were empty. "It didn't work."

Tylar put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It takes time and practice."

"Tylar I may not have time." I cried.

"There is no fast route, Nadia. There is no instant fix, no magic fairy dust. Just like with anything, this takes practice." Tylar said exasperatedly.

I sighed, hoping that Dryden was ok and then I tried again. After four days I was more than a little discouraged.

"Maybe start with a different color. Some colors are more difficult to manipulate." Instructed Tylar.

"What color should I start with?"

"It's different for everyone. I can't tell you which colors are easiest for you."

"I have no idea where to even begin!" I complained.

"At the beginning?" I couldn't tell if he was stating or questioning.

"Well yes..." I trailed off, remembering that Dryden had said the same thing.

"I have no idea where to even begin!"

"At the beginning?"

"Yes. That is usually where one begins. But I have no idea where the beginning is."

"I think you have to put the paint on the palate first."

"I guess you do. But what colors should I use?"

"All of them!"

"All of them it is then!"

I smiled at the memory. "Does it have to just be one color?" I asked.

Tylar chuckled. "I guess not."

"Ok." I closed my eyes and felt for my magic. Once I got what I felt like was a good grip on my magic, I began to let it flow. I envisioned my paint palate in my hand. I saw all the colors and imagined the magic, flowing like paint. Once it was on the palate I began to work the paints. I imagined a brush, covered in the paint. I saw the air in front of me like a canvas. I smiled. This was territory that I knew. Taking the brush in my hand, I began to paint. I began with something simple. I painted an apple. As I put the final stroke on the painting, I heard Tylar speak.

"Nadia. Open your eyes."

I did as told and there, in my hand, was a beautiful red apple, just as I had painted it. "I don't know what you did, but it worked." Tylar smiled.

"I just imagined that the magic was paint. And I already know how to paint."

He nodded. "Nadia, you're brilliant." I smiled and tossed the apple to him.

Later that evening we sat and talked by the fire. "Where exactly are we Tylar? This definitely isn't the caravan."

He chuckled, "No it's not. This is my house in Cornith. I'm on a bit of a vacation."

I nodded. "I see."

"Tell me more about this fairy. Her name sounds familiar." Tylar stoked the fire as he spoke.

"She appeared out of nowhere and attacked Dryden." I shook my head. "I was so angry at her."

"What did she look like?" Tylar pressed.

"Well," I tried to remember. "She was tall. Dark hair, kind of wavy. She was very beautiful, regal even. She had bright, violet eyes."

"So she looked like you?" Tylar raised an eyebrow.

"I guess a bit like me. She was taller though. And her hair was a lot longer."

"That's only because you chopped all of yours off!" He laughed as he ruffled my short curls.

"Don't you like it?" I teased him. "It's much easier to keep under hand this way."

"I think it suits you." He changed the subject back to the fairy. "Did she say anything?"

"She said that she'd never let Dryden go." I thought for a moment, trying to recall anything strange. "Once she got a good look at me she said something rather unusual."

Tylar leaned in close in interest.

"She said that I looked familiar and to tell my father hello. But, what could she have to do with my father? He's a Hinterlandian merchant. I strongly doubt he's ever had dealings with fairies."

Tylar stared into the fire, his eyes glazed and his mind far off. He looked like he was remembering something long forgotten. Suddenly, he sat up and gasped. "Nadia!"

"What? What is it?" I was concerned. Tylar was acting a little strange.

"Oh, oh no. Oh my stars no."

"Tylar? What's wrong?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at me. "I just remembered something that I should have never forgotten. I never told you about the family I once had did I?"

I shook my head. "No?"

"It's time you knew the truth. I'm much more than a simple magician and caravan leader. Nadia, I'm the most powerful wizard in existence."

I almost began laughing, but then I realized that he was serious. "Really?"

He nodded. "And once, many years ago, when I was young and foolish, I married a beautiful fairy. They say love makes you blind. In my case it gouged out my eyes because, even though I should have been able to, I couldn't see past her facade. She seemed to me, the sweetest, most gentle creature I'd ever laid eyes upon. And it seemed that she loved me as much as I did her." He sighed. "But I was being used. A year after we were married she became pregnant. I was beyond happy. She was as well, but for other reasons. You see, she was Breia, the most powerful evil fairy this world has ever seen. She knew that our child would be the greatest magical creature ever. She also knew, that through a ritual sacrifice, and the drinking of the child's blood, that she could take the baby's power for her own and then, she would rule everything." He was tearing up as he spoke.

I took his hand in mine. "What happened?"

"Everything seemed fine after the baby was born. She was beautiful, looked just like her mother. Then, about two days after the birth, I came home early and found Breia, everything was ready for the sacrifice, she was holding our baby in one arm and a knife in the other. I rushed in and took the baby from her. She fled before I could catch her. Oh Nadia, I was so broken hearted. I knew that as long as my little girl was in Arumead, she wasn't safe. I traveled to Hinterland and switched my baby for that of a merchant who's third daughter had died at birth. I made the switch before anyone even knew the child was dead."

I gasped, realizing what Tylar was implying. He continued. "I returned to Arumead and used magic to block the memory from my mind. I couldn't take the pain of Breia's betrayal. I twas driving me mad. I searched for her everywhere, but she had disappeared. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and erased the event from my mind. I remembered that I had a wife. My memories were muddled so that I remembered her leaving after our daughter died at birth. But Nadia, I think you're my daughter. You look so much like Breia. It explains why I felt such an attachment to you, why you have magic, why you're nothing like the rest of your family."

I took a deep breath. "That makes you my father and..." I trailed off, not wanting to say what I was thinking.

"Breia your mother?" He nodded. "Yes. That doesn't make her less evil. However, it does make you far more powerful than she could ever hope to be. You can beat her Nadia."

"Will you come with me?" I asked softly. I hoped he would say yes. I would be more confidant with him there.

"I have a few things to take care of, but I will follow you in a few days. You should take another day or so here to work on combat magic."

I nodded. One day. Then I'm going back. That's all the time I have."

"How are you getting back?" Tylar asked.

"I... I hadn't thought about that. I suppose the medallion won't take me back." I sighed.

"No. It's about a two day ride from here to Bridgehaven. You can take my horse."

I nodded. "Thank you so much Tylar."

He smiled. "Nadia you're my daughter. I'd do anything for you."

I threw my arms around him. "I'd never have hoped to even dream that you'd be my father."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. "You're the best daughter I could have asked for. You've grown up well Nadia. I'm proud of you. Now," He released me from his arms. "Let's get to work. We don't have much time."

The next day we went to the back yard. "Ok. So last time you were creating objects. Now you have to try weaponry. Not just swords and such though mind you. Try and form magical weapons as well."

I nodded. "Can I start with something simple like a sword?"

"Yes." Tylar settled into a battle stance.

I decided to not close my eyes. I felt my magic and began to let it flow. I painted myself a sword and watched in amazement as it materialized in my hands.

"Good!" Tylar exclaimed. "Now try something else."

I don't think he expected the lightning blast that I threw at him.

"Hey! Don't throw it at me!" He cried as he leapt out of the way.

"Sorry." I sheepishly apologized.

I learned how to streamline my attacks. I had to paint quickly so that there were no gaps between attacks. Finally I dropped my arms to my side. "Tylar I'm exhausted!"

"We'll break for lunch." He nodded. "You're doing very well. Usually this training takes years. You've caught on quickly. You're sloppy, but doing well."

"Well sloppy is going to have to cut it because I don't have years to train."

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure that if we had years, you could just look at Breia and she'd implode. As it is, I'm sure you'll destroy her, it will be difficult, but you can do it."

"Thanks Tylar."

We ate lunch and then continued with training. By the end of the day I was linking my attacks with ease and could block just about anything Tylar could throw at me. I felt like it wasn't good enough to defeat Breia, but it would have to do. I was out of time.


	10. Chapter 10

I said my goodbyes to Tylar in the early morning. He promised to follow me the next morning. If he hurried, he'd be there before I faced Breia. I gave him the biggest hug that I could muster and then mounted the horse and was off.

Traveling alone was good for me. It gave me time to think and process. The fact that Tylar was my father was better than anything I could have hoped for. He'd become like a father to me during the caravan. He'd been more of a father to me then than the man who'd raised me. I wondered how Adelaide would react. I wondered if she'd believe me.

As evening drew near I found a spot where I could camp for the night. The area between Tylar's house and Bridgehaven was fairly barren and there were no inns. I gathered some firewood and then focused my magic into a small fireball that I used to light my fire. Then I painted myself dinner. I quickly found out that magical food, while filling, is not nearly as good as the real thing.

I started off early the next day and made good time across the planes. It wasn't until late afternoon that the wind picked up and I began to hear the voices again. "Beauty. Witch." They howled across the plane. I dismounted and began to walk, hoping to block the voices out. But it didn't work. They just grew louder. The wind began to tear at my hair and dress. I fought the urge to run. Instead I found some low brush and tied my horse. Then I walked out onto the plane and spread my arms wide.

"Here I am!" I cried to the wind. "Yes, I am beauty. I am a witch. I am a monster!"

"Monster!" The wind screamed.

"Yes! What do you want from me?" I called.

"It is time. It is time." The wind moaned over and over. "It's time. It's time. It's time."

"Time for what?" I was growing impatient.

"You! You witch, you monster! It is time for you!" The voices howled.

"Are you done?" I yelled. "I have somewhere to be."

The wind quieted for a moment. Then it howled again. "Go! It's time. Go now! I am with you!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am! I am! I am! The wind, the rain, the earth. The trees, the rivers, oceans, mountains. I am! Life! I am with you!" The voices swelled until my ears hurt. "Go go go! It's time. Now!"

The voices faded although the wind did not. I untied my horse and continued on my way. Every once in a while a faint whisper would reach my ears. I ignored it, confused but happy that it was not trying to kill me.

I reached Bridgehaven in the late evening. It was too late to continue on to the castle so I knocked on Adelaide's door. A very pregnant Adelaide opened the door. "Nadia?" She cried.

I smiled. "Adelaide. I'm just passing through. I just needed a place to stay for the night."

She pulled me into the biggest hug that her belly would allow. "Where have you been? Father said he found you a husband, but there was no wedding, you never wrote. I wasn't sure what to think!" She cried.

"I've been fine. A bit busy." I hugged her back. "I went to see Tylar."

She pulled away. "Come inside. You can tell me all about it. Elan is gone right now. He had to go work a charm over Mrs. Leefield's cow. Her milk dried up and he thinks he can fix it."

She sat me down and gave me a good stew to eat while I told her of Dryden. I left out much of the magic and enchantments and the fact that he wasn't quite human. I didn't think she would believe me.

"He sounds wonderful Nadia. But this fairy, you say she has power over him? What can you do about that?"

"That's why I went to Tylar. I felt like if I could control whatever power I used to kill Cornelia then I could fight Breia. I never told you, but Tylar has magic as well."

She nodded slowly. "Did it work?"

I closed my eyes and quickly painted an apple. Adelaide gasped as I held it out to her. "Nadia that's amazing! But," She hesitated. "How come you have magic? That doesn't make any sense. We're all from Hinterland. It's the least magical place in the world."

I sighed. "Adelaide, I'm not actually from Hinterland. I'm not actually your sister. I'm Tylar's daughter."

"What?" She was clearly shocked.

"Tylar told me his story while I was with him. He'd been married to Breia. They had a baby girl. But when Breia turned out to be evil, he took the baby to Hinterland and changed her for the dead daughter of a merchant before anyone knew the baby was dead. I was that baby."

"Nadia, that's fantastical." She shook her head in disbelief. "It all sounds like some fairytale."

I sighed. "I know. But it's all true."

"I guess I don't have much choice but to believe you. You've never been a liar and I don't think you'd lie to me about something like this."

I shook my head. "It's all true Adelaide.

She nodded as she stood from the table. "Well it's late. We should both get some sleep. It sounds like you've still got quite the journey ahead of you."

I stood as well. She rounded the table and pulled me into another hug. "It's good to see you Nadia."

I awoke in the night to Del's soft moans. "Nadia?" She called.

"What's wrong?" I got out of bed and stumbled through the darkness. I quickly painted myself a small flame in my hand. In an instant the room was lit.

"Nadia go get the midwife! I think the twins are coming!" Her voice was frantic and scared.

I quickly pulled on a robe and ran out the door. The midwife didn't live far but I was still out of breath by the time I got there. I pounded on the door.

After what seemed like an eternity the door was opened by a sleepy old woman. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"It's Adelaide! She thinks the twins are coming now!" I panted as I leaned on the door frame.

The midwife suddenly became alert. "She's two months early! I'll get my things." She disappeared back inside only to reappear a moment later, bag in hand. "Let's go."

I waited in the kitchen as the midwife checked Del. Eventually she came out of the bedroom. "She's still in early labor. She probably won't give birth till tomorrow evening. But make sure she rests. She can go about her daily routine, but make sure she doesn't strain herself. I'll be back in the afternoon or evening."

"You're leaving?" I cried.

"I'm going home to get some more sleep. You should rest too. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and Del is going to need your support."

"But I'm leaving in the morning. I won't be here!" I thought of Dryden.

"Adelaide has to have someone here with her. If her labor picks up someone has to come get me." The midwife explained patiently.

"But why can't you stay?" I pleaded. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay, but I dreaded to think what would happen to Dryden if I did.

"There are three other pregnant women in the village who all need my attention. I'll be back tomorrow after I have tended to all of them." The midwife picked her bag up and headed for the door. I chewed my lip and prayed for a miracle.

Once the midwife was gone I went and sat with Del. "She says to rest as much as possible and to go about my chores in the morning."

I nodded. "She told me the same thing." I slid under the covers next to her. "We should both get some rest. I'll be right here if you need anything."

I tried to sleep but my own anxiety kept me awake and dawn seemed an eternity away.

In the morning, Adelaide went about making breakfast as usual. I offered to help but she refused to let me lift a finger. I think she could tell that I was worried. Not about her so much as about Dryden.

"Briar, let's go for a walk." She suggested after breakfast. "The midwife said it would be good for me to exercise a bit to help with labor."

I tried to put on a good face. "Ok."

We walked around the village for awhile stopping to talk with some of the villagers. Most of them were glad to see me and asked where I'd been. I made some excuse or other and by the time we left the village everyone had a different story.

Del and I wandered out onto the planes. I smiled a little as I looked out across the vast expanse. As far as I could see the grass was green and flowers were blooming. "It's a good season for birth."

Adeliade hummed her agreement. "Yes. I just wish Elan was here. Not that you're not good company, but I'm afraid I'm keeping you."

I shook my head. "It's ok Del. Dryden will be fine for a few more hours. I doubt Breia will show up today. I'm pretty sure I have until tomorrow."

Del grimaced as her large belly contracted. When the contraction had passed she took my hand. "Yes, but I can tell you're still worried." She smiled. "You're so different Nadia. You're not the same girl you were when we left Hinterland. You're stronger, braver."

I squeezed her hand in mine. "Thank you."

She smiled at me and we headed back to the house for lunch.

Back at the house Adelaide's contractions began to pick up. She had to stop whatever she was doing every five minutes or so due to the pain but it wasn't until about mid afternoon that she decided to lay down and rest.

I sat in the kitchen with my head in my hands. Outside I looked calm but inside I was frantic. My mind was screaming at me and I was torn. I was torn between staying with my sister and saving Dryden. I knew that Breia probably wouldn't come back until tomorrow. But Dryden needed me. I didn't want him to think I'd abandoned him. It would break his heart and knowing that was breaking mine.

It was late afternoon when Del began to moan. "Nadia it hurts so much!"

I sat at her side unsure of what to do. "Help me up." She moaned.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Yes I'm sure!" She snapped. Then she sighed. "Sorry. Yes. Please."

I helped her out of bed and she began to pace the room like a caged animal, pausing every couple minutes to squat and breathe through contractions. Eventually she calmed down a little and leaned forward on her bed, rocking her hips back and forth. I tried to be as attentive as possible but I was at a loss for what to do and my mind was elsewhere. I wished the midwife would hurry and return.

The midwife did eventually arrive. It was early evening and both Del and I were pacing frantically. The old woman took Del into the bedroom to check her. Suddenly she called out. "Nadia! Get a towel, scissors, and a pot of hot water!"

I quickly did as told. When I brought the things to the midwife she told me to sit with Del and help her breathe through contractions. "We'll keep her breathing as long as possible. She shouldn't push until she can't hold back any longer." I nodded and did as told.

Del labored into the night. She was strong and was able to breathe through contractions until around 1 in the morning when her water broke. The midwife and I helped her get to the bed and she began to bear down. "Good." The midwife nodded. "I can see the baby's head."

Del smiled a pained but happy smile. "Remember to go slowly." The old woman cautioned. Del nodded and tried her best to keep breathing. I found myself wishing she would hurry up and push but I quickly chastised myself.

I was yanked from my thoughts by the door bursting open. Elan dashed into the room and to Adelaide's side. "Thank the stars I'm not too late!" He turned to me. "Thank you Nadia. Now I believe you have somewhere you need to be."

I was at once relieved and confused. "But how did you..." I trailed off.

"You're not the only one in Bridgehaven with magic Nadia. You really need to go now. It's important." Del nodded, giving me her permission to go.

"Thank you." I said softly before heading out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

:::Early Update! Mostly because I am really. freaking. excited. about this chapter!:::

I pushed my horse into a gallop toward the forest path. There was this dark feeling in my gut that pushed me to go faster. It was a dark, cloudy night and that made the atmosphere all the more foreboding.

I plunged into the forest and was immediately disoriented. The path had disappeared completely. I brought the horse to a halt before we went crashing into the thick underbrush and dismounted. I looked around. The path was nowhere to be seen. We had barely entered the forest. I should have been able to see the road from where I stood, but there was only darkness and trees. The underbrush was so dense that my horse would never be able to make it through. I gave him a quick kiss on the nose thanked him for bringing me this far and roped him to a nearby tree. Then I conjured up the sharpest sword I could, and began hacking at the underbrush, hoping I was going the right way.

The deeper into the forest I went the more worried I became. I'd been chopping away at thick bushes and vines for over an hour and still, there was no end in sight. I stopped for a moment to look at my hands. Blistered had formed where the hilt of the sword rubbed. I sighed and picked the sword up with pained hands.

Hours later I dropped the sword. My hands were raw, my feet sore. My arms and face were scratched from the branches. I sat down against a tree and began to cry. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." I whimpered to myself. I felt helpless. I couldn't save Dryden like this, lost in the forest.

The wind picked up a little, tugging at my clothes and hair. "Follow me." The voices whispered.

I wiped my eyes and stood. I really had no other option but to do as the voices said. They tugged and pulled me back through the path I had cut and suddenly, I broke the treeline. I stood on the plains right below the castle. "Thank you." I whispered to the wind.

"Go!" The wind howled. "Go now! She is here!" It cried. I didn't need to be told a second time. Even though my legs ached I broke into a run as the clouds gathered ominously overhead. I reached the castle gates just as it began to downpour.

I had planed to throw the doors open dramatically and call Breia out but as I approached the doors, something inside me felt like I should go quietly. I cracked the door open and slipped inside.

The castle was eerily quiet as I wandered quietly through the halls. I had no idea where Dryden was. I was about to call out to him when I found myself at the staircase to his room. I tiptoed up the staircase to the door. I was about to open it when I heard voices. I pressed my ear to the door to listen. It was Breia.

"Where's your pretty little princess now Dryden? She's not here to save you." The evil woman chuckled. "She's abandoned you. Just like everyone else hasn't she?"

Dryden's response was a broken, whimpered "No. Nadia loves me."

Breia laughed. It was a melodious, seductive sound that only hinted at evil. "Is that what she told you? Didn't I tell you the same thing one time? Like mother, like daughter." She crooned.

"What, what do you mean?" Dryden stammered.

"Why, my dear, Nadia is my daughter!" She chuckled. "Tylar is her father, the fool."

I could barely hear Dryden's shocked, "It's not true."

I threw the door open. "Actually it is." I said dryly. "But Breia, I am nothing like you." I glared at the woman.

She stood over Dryden, whom she had cowering in a corner.

"Nadia!" She sounded delighted. "How nice! Fate has brought me everything I wanted!" She smirked at me. "Dryden as my prince and my daughter to make me unstoppable."

"The only thing fate has brought you is your end." I growled as I drew on my magic. I let it pool in my fingertips as her smile faded.

"Stupid girl." She shook her head at me. "You're not strong enough to stand against me."

"I'm stronger than you could ever hope to be." I retorted.

Breia let out an angered shriek and lunged for me. I threw up a magic shield and she bounced away.

"Not bad." She seethed.

I formed a ball of energy and hurled it at her with all my might. She sidestepped like it was nothing. The smirk on her face enraged me.

I flew at her with every intent of ripping her head off with my bare hands but I found myself chained to the wall. "Now Nadia. Is that anyway to treat your mother?" She crooned sarcastically.

I yanked at the chains and screamed. She laughed. "I'm going to do what I should have years ago. I'm going to take your power as my own. But first, I'm going to finish what I started and destroy you precious Dryden while you watch."

Frantic, I pooled my magic again and broke the chains. "Don't you dare touch him!" I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, throwing her to the ground. "If you hurt him again I will kill you!" I screamed. She began to stand up but I kicked her back. There was a wild look of rage on her face as she stared up at me. She launched herself off the floor and into my stomach, knocking us both through the open door and into the stairway. Before I could catch my balance to ran down the stairs and in to the castle.

I regained my footing and went to check on Dryden. He was still in the corner, staring wide eyed at the door. I knelt in front of him. "Are you ok."

He slowly nodded. "I'm fine." He said softly.

I took his hand in mine. "I sorry it took me so long."

"Are you really her daughter?" I could tell that he was confused.

I nodded. "Yes. Her and Tylar." I sighed. "Just because she's my mother doesn't change anything Dryden. I'm nothing like her. I do love you and I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

He nodded. "I know."

I sighed. "She's still somewhere in the castle. I have to go after her." I looked into his eyes to make sure he was ok. "Will you be ok here while I deal with her?"

"Yes." His eyes were huge as the stared back at me. I began to stand but he kept ahold of my hand and pulled me back down. "Nadia?" I could tell that he was trying to be brave, but was really terrified.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

He quickly leaned forward and kissed me long and hard. I wash taken aback, but quickly melted as he wrapped one arm around my waist and twinned his fingers into my short curls. My face grew hot and my chest tight as my heart pounded violently. The kiss seemed to last forever and his lips lingered on mine as he slowly pulled away. "I love you too." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I stood on now shaky legs and walked breathlessly to the door. I paused for a moment to cast a glance back at Dryden. He smiled and then I was out the door.

I had no idea where to begin looking. I knew that the castle halls changed frequently and that the castle itself was huge and labyrinth-like. I began to wander and just hoped that the castle was on my side.

Apparently it was because I quickly found myself standing at the door of the ballroom. It was flung wide open. I stepped inside, knowing that it was where Breia was. As my foot crossed the threshold the room was transformed into the ball I'd longed to see again. "This is not a good time for this." I thought to myself.

I ran down the stairs and began to search for Breia but the crowd was thick. I was just glad that my dress hadn't transformed into a ball gown like before. Dancers whirled around me as the orchestra played and I scanned the crowd for any sign of the fae woman.

Finally, I saw her on the other side of the room. She was surrounded by a crowd of people. She lounged on a raised chaise longue, regally looking over the people who were draped around her. I began to head in that direction.

The closer I came to her, the more warped the room became. The colors became muted and the music began to distort into an eerie waltz. Dressed became more ragged and faces less friendly. I noticed that everyone was now wearing masquerade masks that resembled disturbing and evil creatures.

As I pushed my way through the sneering people I began to catch glimpses of the man I had met the first time. It almost seemed like he was following me but he was very subtle about it, dancing with a girl here, just a glimpse in the crowd there. As I continued toward Breia I began to notice a change in him. His features became more animalistic. His eyes grew darker. And at some point I realized that I knew this man. It was Dryden. I kept my eye out for him so that I could scold him and send him to safety but I couldn't get close enough to him to speak to him. I could tell he was watching me though.

Finally, I stood before Breia. She leaned back on her throne-like daybed and smiled. "Welcome to my world dear daughter."

I started up the stairs to where she sat. "I don't think so." She crooned. She waved her hand and the stairs were gone, leaving her on a raised platform I couldn't reach. She smiled. "Looking for this?" She tugged a chain, pulling a figure from the shadows.

I almost didn't recognize him. His dark fur covered his face and his green eyes held nearly no trace of humanity. His elf like ears were fawnlike and his fangs were longer. Large horns curled out from behind his ears. He looked like some strange cross of wolf, ram, and human. He refused to look at me.

"You're too late Nadia. Dryden is mine. You can't save him." Breia's voice was soft, almost sypathetic.

"You're wrong." I whispered. Dryden's long ears twitched.

"Excuse me?" She hadn't heard me.

"You're wrong!" I shouted. I used my magic to force the ground I stood on to raise to her level. " I can save him." I ran to Dryden's side. He reached a long-clawed hand out to me.

"Nadia." My name was just a whisper on his lips.

Before I could reach him Breia blocked the way. "I'll make you a deal Nadia. You can have him. He can be all yours forever and ever."

My eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"Join me darling. Rule the world with me." She pleaded.

"No." I said flatly. I wanted nothing to do with her.

"Think of it Nadia. You and I. We'd be unstoppable. We could have anything we wanted!" She insisted.

I shook my head. "I want you gone. Out of my and Dryden's life." I snarled at her.

Her smile shifted to a sneer. "Fine." She waved a hand and the people who had been ignoring us up to this point suddenly surrounded me. Several dozen hands grabbed me. I tried to struggle but found that I was held fast.

"If you won't willingly join me then I'll kill you. I only need your blood anyways." SHe produced an ornate dagger and started towards me. I struggled as much as I could. I had no desire to harm the people who held me. I would not be a murderer again.

I pulled on my magic and created a shockwave that shoved everyone, including Breia away. The people who'd held me disappeared and the ballroom once again was abandoned. Only Breia and I remained. "Where's Dryden?" I yelled at her.

She laughed. "He was never here darling. It was only an illusion. Just like everything else in this room." She paused. "Now, let us finish this."

I nodded. "Let's." My tone was menacing.

We circled each other, Breia talking the whole time. "Who will make the first move girl? Do you really think you can outlast me? Can you really kill your own mother?" She taunted. Then she began to describe, in graphic detail, what she planned on doing with Dryden once she had done away with me. The more the talked the more enraged I became. However I quickly realized that she was trying to provoke me. I also realized that she was rambling because she was afraid. I began to grin.

"What?" She snapped. "What are you smiling at?"

My grin grew even larger. I knew I probably looked a little deranged. But it was having the exact affect that I wanted.

"What are you smiling at you little wretch?" Breia screamed franticly.

And then I began to laugh. I channeled everything I had into my laughter, remembering the night that I broke down and scared Dryden. I thought of all the pain and anger and fear that I'd felt over these last two years. And I directed it all at Breia.

Breia let out a shriek and flew at me. I took a step and slammed into her with all the magic I could muster sending her flying into the far wall. I marched towards her. "Now you listen to me 'mother'." I sneered the last word. "I am not your daughter. I am your end, your undoing. You sought to be eternal but your solution is the very thing that is going to kill you."

I grabbed her by the throat. "You will never harm anyone again." I pulled her off the wall and thought of the iron door that held the never-ending darkness behind it. I willed the castle to shift. The door formed before my eyes on the ballroom wall. I shoved the door open and raised Breia to her feet.

"What are you going to do?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Put an end to you." I said quietly. I gave her a shove, sending her stumbling backwards into the room. I pulled the door closed, silencing her screams.

Fatigue hit me all at once. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Dryden was safe and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. It was the sound of clapping. I whirled around. Tylar stood in the doorway. "It looks like I have terrible timing." He chuckled. I smiled and took a step towards him before collapsing to the floor.

I awoke in my own bed, disoriented and aching. I tried to sit up but just moaned instead. "Oh stars! It hurts."

Dryden and Tylar were both by my side in an instant. "Nadia!" Dryden cried. "You're ok!"

"I'm alive if that's what you mean." I coughed. "I feel like I fell off a cliff."

"The fight with Breia, channeling so much magic, it put quite the strain on your body." Tylar explained as he smoothed my hair back. "You'll probably have to stay in bed for several days."

I nodded. That was fine with me. I was ready for some rest.

Dryden took my hand and kissed it. "I'm glad you're alright."

I smiled softly at him. "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

He nodded. "A little shaken, but Breia didn't do anything to me."

I squeezed his hand in mine. "Good."

Tylar watched the two of us with a mysterious smile on his face. "Did you ever have to slap him?" He asked cryptically.

Dryden looked confused. I just smiled. "Not literally, but yes, much like you, he had to be slapped every day."

"So you did find a man like me." He chuckled. "Good for you."

Dryden just shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask."

I just smiled up at him. Then I realized that he still wasn't human. "Dryden, the spell isn't broken?" I had assumed that once Breia was dealt with the spell would fade.

He shook his head. Tylar spoke up. "It's something that can be reversed once you've regained strength. I can teach you the spell, but I'm not powerful enough to reverse it myself."

I nodded. "Well when the time comes."

Dryden shook his head. "I'm not sure that I want to change back. What if you don't like me as a human?"

I laughed, making my ribs ache even more. "Dryden, you could be a frog and I'd still love you. Think on it for a few days. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

He nodded.

"Adelaide had her babies. Healthy twins, a boy and a girl. They named the girl Lilly after Elan's father." Tylar stated.

"And the boy?" I asked.

"Tylar." He beamed.

I chuckled. "I'm not surprised actually."

"One more thing." Tylar said. "And then we'll let you get some rest."

"What?"

"Why did I find my horse tied to a tree at the beginning of the path to the castle?" He asked quixotically.

I laughed. "It's a little bit of a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

He shook his head. "Fine. You get some sleep now. You'll be fine in a few days." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

Dryden stared softly down at me. "You saved me." he whispered.

I smiled. "Breia will never hurt anyone again."

"I didn't mean just from Breia." He said softly. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Dryden, you did the same for me." I squeezed his hand in mine.

He smiled and kissed my lips tenderly. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes. I felt myself begin to drift almost immediatly. I was even more exhausted than I'd though. With my hand still in his, I began to dream of the bright future we had ahead. And in my sleep I wore a silver, rose-budded dress and I danced with a green eyed, dark haired man in an exquisite ballroom of masked people. And we were beautiful monsters, the both of us.

The End

:::Holy. Crap. I've been working on this novel for 4 years now. I started on it when I was 16. It's been my baby. I've lovingly poured myself into it, surprising even myself with some of the turns. I can't believe I'm done! I think I'm in shock!:::


End file.
